True Love
by Wish Upon The Stars
Summary: When Princess Zelda is forced to marry a horrible foreign prince she decides to run away. But what happens when a commoner named Link saves her life? UPDATED WITH AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Taking a Vacation

Wheee! I have finally decided to write a fic! And its my very first, so please review. the first chapter is gonna be pretty bad but its going to get better (I hope). ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Zelda. I would be way richer and (fine I'll admit) I'm not that great. But I have to say it so here it is: I do not own Zelda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Taking a "Vacation"  
  
Princess Zelda could take no more. She felt like kicking and screaming and punching something, but all she did was she sat and gazed inattentively out the window.   
  
She had had it. Enough was enough. She was 17 but she still had no control of her own life. Being a princess had to be the worse thing that could happen to you. No wait, it's not she corrected herself. Being a princess that was forced to marry an idiot was the worse thing that could happen to you.  
  
Her father after knowing for days had just told her that she was engaged to Prince Selth, a foreign prince.  
  
Prince Selth was the most conceited, cruelest jerk Zelda had ever met. She hated him. She wished him a miserable death. He had absolutely no heart. Yesterday he had beaten a poor old servant nearly to death because he had looked Prince Selth in the eye. He ordered a peasant killed because he was "in his way" as the prince said. As far as Zelda was concerned the peasant was nowhere near the prince. He boasted about himself and Zelda was sure that he kissed his reflection in the mirror every day. Zelda may not have been the sweetest child, but she wasn't evil. And the fact that Prince Selth liked her was very disturbing to her.  
  
And her father knew all of this. He knew how Zelda loathed him. Yet that didn't stop him from selling his daughter to King Rookwall, Prince Selth's father.  
  
She was sold. She was sold like some piece of merchandise by her own father. Zelda grimaced at the blank ceiling in her room. Her own father tempted by the riches King Rookwall proposed if he handed over his daughter had fell for it. And now she was forced to marry this jerk. Her father cared more about riches than his own daughter.  
  
She may have been able to live with it if it had been for the good of Hyrule but the idea that Prince Selth bringing good to the country was laughable. The idiot would probably raise taxes, ignore people's pleas and make her some sort of show dog he could show off to other princes. Zelda's disgust deepened further.  
  
The only friend Zelda had in this entire castle was her maid, Impa. Impa understood her, and if she were here she would comfort Zelda. But she wasn't here; she was in the kitchen with the other servants cooking dinner.  
  
Zelda wanted to run away but she shuddered when she thought of her father's reaction. Or what might happen to Hyrule, if they saw their princess was missing. But she wanted so badly to get out of this stupid castle and for once be free, doing what she wanted. She would give anything, anything at all to live just one day outside like a commoner. She sighed deeply.  
  
Then suddenly a thought struck her. If she went out for just a single day and then came right back, that wouldn't be running away. That would be something like a vacation from this hell. And who said princesses weren't allowed to have vacations? She doubted much would happen in one day. She smiled. It was decided. She was going to take a "vacation".  
  
She stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. The reflection showed a very beautiful girl wearing a pink lacy dress with her golden hair tied up in an elegant bun and was decked up with more jewelry that what was needed. This was not her; this is how her father wanted her.at least ever since her mother died. If she went out like this even a half-blind person could tell she was no commoner.  
  
So she changed into plain simple clothes that hung in the very back of her wardrobe. She let her hair down and took of all the jewelry. She re- examined herself and smiled. Dark blue pants that could be mistaken for black, a blood-red shirt cut off near her navel, her golden hair down; this was her.  
  
Then she took some money and a coat in the case it got cold. She hesitated and then grabbed her dagger (which was a gift from Impa and one that she hid from her father) and stuck it in her pocket. "Just in case" Zelda thought.  
  
She climbed down using the vines and was soon in the court yard. The soldiers paced up and down guarding the castle. Zelda managed to sneak from all of them until the very end when a palace guard saw her and came running.  
  
"Oy, what do you think yous doing?" he said blocking her path. To Zelda's satisfaction the guard didn't recognize her.  
  
"Please let me through." She said quietly, her head bowed down.  
  
"Not till I know who you are and what you was doin' in the castle." He said.  
  
"For your own sake please move out of the way." She said politely.  
  
"For my own sake eh? Well sorry. I aint lettin' you go till you tell me who you are."  
  
Zelda sighed. Then in a lighting quick move she kicked the guy in the stomach. He went flying backward in the dust and landed in a crumpled heap. Zelda walked past not bothering to look at the damage she had done. Then she set off, the sun directly overhead.  
  
Of course then, she had no idea how much trouble this one little "vacation" was going to cause.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: I know that was very short and not very exciting but, I repeat, its going to get better (once again, I am hoping). So just review telling me what you thought. But please don't mindlessly flame. If you thought it was bad than give me a reason, and I'll try and make it better. but you have to REVIEW!!! and as long as you don't flame me I don't care what you say.JUST REVIEW!! k, I'm done. Bye!


	2. Meeting in the Lost Woods

Okay, I just thought of something so I had to write it down right away or I'll probably forget it or something. I have a short memory span :-P. Anyways here's the second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting in the Lost Woods  
  
Zelda had been walking for quite some time now and was a considerable distance away from the castle, when she neared the entrance to the Lost Woods ( I know you can't enter the Lost Woods directly from Hyrule Field but lets pretend you can).  
  
She remembered when she was little, Impa telling her tales about the Lost Woods and how ghosts would wait for someone to come by and then they would snatch away their spirits and imprison them in a bottle. She hadn't believed it then and thought Impa was trying to scare her. "Ghosts wouldn't live there! They would live in a graveyard!" she had pointed out. Impa had merely shrugged and moved away.  
  
But now looking at the forest she thought that they very well might live there. But curiosity overwhelmed her. Besides, she thought trying to reassure herself, Impa was just kidding about the ghosts. She just wanted to see what was inside-no harm there right?  
  
So she entered, but took a deep breath before continuing to walk. She kept walking and was beginning to understand why the called it the "Lost Woods" when she heard a crunch behind her. She quickly turned around and came face-to-face with some weird and rather ugly wolf-like creature (guess what that could be). She stepped backward as her hand flew to her pocket where her precious dagger lay.  
The wolf showed his yellow teeth, his eye gleaming. He cackled evilly. "Now what's a pretty girl such as yourself doing in a place like this?" he said stepping closer.  
  
"That's none of your business." She said moving back farther.  
  
"Well I think it is my business. You see we do not allow intruders in our forest. Please exit it now." He said, his yellow teeth forming into some sort of twisted smile.  
  
Zelda didn't move. "No." she said firmly.  
  
The wolf blinked. "I'm not going to leave just because an ugly wolf creature asked me to. So go and be ugly somewhere else." She said loudly, not showing the slightest trace of fear. The wolf's smile twitched.  
  
"Well then, I'm going to have to hurt to you" he said stepping closer.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Zelda said boldly. If she kept at it, the wolf might back off. But of course there was the also chance he would just attack even more ferociously.  
  
The wolf's eyes never left her face, every trace of a smile gone. Then without warning he pounced on her just as she pulled out her dagger. She plunged the knife into his side with all her strength, stopping him from attacking her. He recoiled in agony and let out a shriek of pain. She tried to run away but before she made so much as a step he had jumped in front of her, breathing hard and staring straight into her face.  
  
He pounced again this time too fast for Zelda. He caught her and held her against the wall. He held out his sharp claws right below her neck and smiled maliciously.  
  
He tried to slash her chest but she had managed to get loose. But before she could completely get away, he caught her and his claws cut her side. His claws sunk deep into her skin as blood gushed out. She fell to her knees and let out a cry of pain.  
  
***************************  
  
A young man aged 17 named Link was laying down in the shade of the Lost Woods. He was tired and couldn't get any sleep in the house so he came here in hopes of resting. He hadn't been here for a long time and anyways he wanted to get away from Malon. He sighed and pushed his golden hair out of his eyes.  
  
He had met Malon a few weeks ago and it looked like she had a crush on him, for she had started spending every waking moment with him. She really was a sweet girl- a little too sweet. He was beginning to get sick of her and started trying to avoid her. It wasn't easy though; she seemed to pop up out of nowhere and insist they go do something together. He sighed again. So Malon had a stupid crush on him; did that mean he had to spend all his time with her? He scowled up at the sky.  
  
He began to daze off when suddenly he heard a shrieking cry. He sat bolt upright listening hard, wondering if he had been dreaming. But no, he was quite sure he had heard it. He got up and pulled out his sword, a gift from his beloved uncle. He tried remembering where exactly the scream had come from. The entrance, he thought and quickly made his way there.  
  
****************************  
  
The wolf cackled evilly again. "Well I think you've learned not to mess with woodland creatures" he said. Zelda hugged her sides and groaned in pain. She was going to die, she knew it. She never got to tell Impa good- bye, or tell her how much she loved her. She was going to die here in the forest, alone.  
  
"Time to finish off pretty one here!" the wolf-thing said happily raising his claws once more. He positioned himself in front of Zelda getting ready to kill her when..  
  
Link came to the entrance and what he saw made him gasp. A girl was on the ground gripping her sides, where there was a pretty big gash. The grass was stained with blood and the girl's clothing was torn. Standing above her was one of the ugly wolf creatures that lived here.  
  
Link understood what happened at once. He didn't pause to think. He ran at the wolf sword out in front of him. The wolf was surprised by this sudden attack, giving Link enough time to attack. He thrust the sword into the creature's chest and didn't remove it until he was sure he had done fatal damage. The wolf collapsed onto the ground, moaning.  
  
Meanwhile Zelda watched all of this through stunned eyes. She was still conscious and alive, though if it hadn't been for this guy she didn't think she would be. She saw him kill the wolf creature, and wondered who he was. In spite of her pain, she couldn't help but notice how very handsome he was. His golden hair, much like her own, fell into his eyes in a very charming way. And his blue eyes looked as though they held the oceans themselves. And for just one moment, Zelda had forgotten about her pain.  
  
When the wolf had died Link turned his attention to the girl. He bent down to get a good look at her. She looked up into his blue eyes. Link gave a small gasp. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful blue eyes that were deep as the skies (hey that rhymes!) and her golden hair framed her face gracefully. Her crimson lips curved slightly lighting up her pale face. "Th-Thanks" she stuttered.  
  
"No problem. Are you- are you okay?" he asked kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm positively fine." She said sarcastically. Link marveled at how she could still manage to be sarcastic when she had a huge cut in her side. She was smiling slightly now. He also wondered why someone like her was here. But right now, there were more important things to take care of.  
  
"Drink this." Link said pulling out a small red bottle.  
  
Zelda eyed it cautiously. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It'll heal your wound." He replied.  
  
Zelda hesitated. It didn't seem smart to take something from someone she had met five seconds ago, but the pain was killing her. And after all, he had killed that thing so why would he try to harm her?  
  
She took it and drank very little of it. Immediately she felt a warm sensation somewhere around her side. Then magically the wound healed part of itself up. Zelda looked down in amazement then at Link for some sort of explanation. He just smiled and said "Drink the rest of it up."  
  
Zelda sat down against the walls and took a gulp of the stuff and again felt that weird unnatural warm feeling. Link had sat down across from her looking at her curiously.  
  
"So do you usually come here or is this just an occasional thing?" Link asked with a bit of humor in his voice.  
  
Zelda gave a small smile. "Actually I've never been here. I just came because I wondered what was in here." She said raising the bottle to her lips.  
  
"So you woke up this morning and then randomly decided to come to the Lost Woods?" he asked smiling a little as well.  
  
"No, I was just.wandering and saw this place." She answered.  
  
"Oh." he didn't say anything and let the silence hang between them. Then finally he said as though it wasn't important, "My name's Link by the way."  
  
"My name's Zelda." She replied automatically, not really thinking. Then as soon as she realized what she had said she wanted to punch herself. Baka, she thought, mentally scolding herself. She had revealed her name-now what if he recognized her? Well the guard didn't..maybe he wouldn't either.  
  
"..Zelda?" He said slowly. Then Zelda realized he was much smarter than the guard and would figure it out. So she might as well tell him.  
  
"Well, I'm Princess Zelda." She said quietly looking down, studying the grass.  
  
If Link had ever been shocked it would have been now. He jumped to his feet and stuttered "So-Sorry your-your majesty." He said.  
  
"No it's okay. Sit down.please." Zelda said her face going red.  
  
But Link didn't sit down. He was still shocked. The princess of Hyrule in the Lost Woods? Maybe this was a joke, Link thought. But something told him it wasn't. "What-what are you doing here your highness?" he asked.  
  
"Please don't call me that. Call me Zelda. Everyone does." She said.  
  
Link nodded. "What are you doing here Zelda?" he tried again. He thought he sounded too casual toward someone who was royal but didn't say anything.  
  
Zelda didn't answer right away. She was still examining the grass. What could she say? Then she decided to just say the truth about everything.  
  
"I'm running away.well no not really. I'm going back to the castle soon. I just wanted to get away." She said. She looked up at Link. He still looked a little taken aback. "Please sit down." She said quietly shifting her gaze back down.  
  
Link sat down and stared at the princess. In spite of his shock he couldn't help but think that the rumors were true-she was the most beautiful girl in Hyrule. "Why did you run away?" Link asked, trying to pretend she was an everyday person.  
  
"Because I hate my father and his stupid rules." She said angrily. "Everyday I have to wear what he says, I can't say anything unless he permits me, I'm not allowed to go outside, I can't talk to my servants because they are of "low" birth, I have to be dressed up all the time and. and that's just the beginning." She was going to tell about her forced marriage but had decided to keep that part quiet.  
  
"Aren't princesses supposed to like being dressed up?" he asked half confused and half amused  
  
"Well, I don't" Zelda said huffily.  
  
Link was now even more dumbstruck than ever. But he said nothing and instead started copying Zelda by staring at the grass.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this." She said pleadingly.  
  
Link looked up into her sky blue eyes. He imagined how bad it must be to be trapped in a castle constantly being told what to do. He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He said.  
  
She smiled and when she did so, it lit up her face making her look even more beautiful in Link's opinion. "Thanks" she said gratefully.  
  
"No problem." He said. "After all, you make the castle sound like a torture cell." He said grinning slightly.  
  
"Trust me, it is." She said.  
  
Link laughed. After a small pause he asked "Are you okay now?" He sounded like he really was concerned and not just to make a conversation. And for whatever reason that made Zelda blush a little bit.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Here." She said handing back the empty bottle.  
  
He took it and stood up. He offered a hand to help Zelda up which she accepted. When they had both gotten to their feet Link looked away again. Goddesses, she's so beautiful, Link thought.  
  
"Well..I have to go." He lied looking up.  
  
Zelda felt something drop in her stomach but she couldn't figure what it was. Instead she smiled and said "Okay. I'll see you around Link."  
  
"Yeah.bye Zelda." He said though he knew he probably wouldn't see her again. But he smiled back and left the woods his heart beating a little faster than normal.  
  
Zelda watched him go and again felt that dropping sensation. What was it? Was it disappointment? Zelda wondered. She was disappointed to see him go? Why? Well he had saved her life. But it was more than that.  
  
She was disappointed he had left because she could talk to him without having her father stopping her. And he had been very kind to her. But the biggest reason she was disappointed that he had left was the fact that he was the one of the few un-royal people, along with Impa, who still treated her like everyone else and not like a princess. And because of that she sincerely hoped she would meet him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: yay! They finally meet!! And oooh, look a bit of romance! I know that was pretty long and still hasn't gotten that exciting but like I said before-wait. Until then review.  
  
If you are an author then you would realize why I am desperately asking you to review. So review, okay? Okay. 


	3. An Evil Plot

I was loafing around the house today like I usually do and then I remembered I hadn't checked my email in long time. So I go on the computer and log on and guess what I see? REVIEWS!!!!!! Yay!! I didn't really expect any. Wonders never cease!  
  
Anyways I thank everyone who reviewed and I'm very grateful for your reviews. You made my day. Thanks again!  
  
I thought it might be fun to reply back to the reviewers so:  
  
Kool Kaizer: Thank you. Don't worry about people liking your fic or not. I'm sure it'll be great. I promise to read it as long as you keep reviewing ^-^.  
  
Pinguicha: Thank you! I love your seven feelings story as well so u better update on that!  
  
Lady Storm: ..yeah its something only us authors understand ^-^.  
  
Fierce Diety Zelda: Thank you very much!  
  
Hao: Well, my story sounded so ordinary and unoriginal I didn't think anyone would read it, but you proved to me that some people did. Thank you! Good point about the jeans...I don't think they have them but lets pretend they do ^_^.  
  
Sari & Isabelle: Yeah fairies are annoying.especially Navi; "LookHeyListenLook.." That thing never shut up in the game. By the way you said we have a lot in common. I'm curious, what did you mean?  
  
Ruby-Sama: Noooo! Not the flying pigs! I promise I'll update every time I can, just don't unleash the flying pigs!! ^-^. And you just gave me an idea with that song..hm..::goes into thoughtful silence::  
  
Cv: Yeah I love Link too. Who doesn't? ^-^.  
  
If I didn't put your name and you reviewed that means I didn't get it yet, so just hold on for awhile. I try to reply to everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't put this in the last chapter because I didn't need to. But now because of the adding of new characters I do. So here it is: I do not own Zelda OR Final Fantasy OR Ruroni Kenshin.  
  
Anyways here's the third chapter. Tell me if it gets boring and anything I can do to fix that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: An Evil Plot  
  
When Link neared his home, he was still a little dazed. He kept replaying the conversation in his head and Zelda's smiles wove in and out of his thoughts. He just couldn't believe what had happened. The princess of Hyrule, the girl every guy was after, had taken time to talk to him, a lowly commoner. He wanted to tell someone, but he remembered his promise. Then a loud voice brought him sharply back to Hyrule.  
  
"Hey Link!" shouted a red haired man around Link's age.  
  
"Oh, hey Roy." Link said facing one of his best friends.  
  
"Me and Marth have been looking all over for you! Where in Din's name have you been?" Roy said furiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Roy. I was in the Lost Woods." Link said looking away.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Roy asked curiously.  
  
"I was just.resting." Link answered.  
  
"You could have done that in your house." Roy said crossly.  
  
"Sorry." Link said apologetically.  
  
"Ah, it's okay. C'mon lets go sparring*" Roy said recovering quickly from his irritation.  
  
"Okay." Link grinned. "I bet 30 rupees right here that I'll win."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well if you're so confident then why don't we-" he stopped as a blue-haired boy came up.  
  
"If you thought we were playing hide-and-seek, we weren't." Marth said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Marth, I was in the woods." Link said feeling slightly guilty now.  
  
Marth raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Then he said "Well good of you to come out. Now we can go sparring." He said.  
  
"Yeah we can have a free-for-all!" Roy said enthusiastically.  
  
Link didn't move and instead looked at the ground. He wanted to tell them about what happened in the woods, first.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marth asked frowning slightly.  
  
"Listen, can you guys keep a secret." Link asked. He wanted to tell someone. He felt bad about turning on his promise to Zelda but he was sure Roy and Marth wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Um.yeah, I guess." Roy said uncertainly.  
  
"Good. Cause you won't believe what happened in the forest.."  
  
Several minutes later when Link finished his story, Marth's jaw was open and Roy's eyes were popping out of his skull.  
  
"You met the princess of Hyrule?" Roy said thunderstruck  
  
"How many other princesses does Hyrule have?" Link asked smiling at his friends' shock.  
  
"Wow..that must have been exciting." Marth said.  
  
Link smiled and nodded. "I'm kind of hungry so is it okay if we spar later?" Link asked.  
  
Roy and Marth nodded.  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this okay? She wanted to keep it a secret." They nodded again.  
  
"Can we tell Sephiroth?" Roy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can tell him. You can tell Cloud and Kenshin too." Link said heading to his house.  
  
"Ok. See you later, Link." Roy said heading in the opposite direction with Marth. Then he stopped. He turned back to Link and said "Malon asked where you were. She wanted to see you."  
  
"What else is new?" Link muttered sarcastically.  
  
As he made his way home, alone, he could see just picture Malon's disappointed face as she realized Link wasn't anywhere to be seen. And then a picture of Zelda swam into his head.  
  
He had always thought Malon was pretty. But when he compared her to Zelda she seemed so plain and average. He wished he could talk to Zelda one more time. He imagined what he would say to her. More importantly, he imagined what she would say. Maybe she would be happy to see him. Maybe she would invite him to the castle. Link sighed. He was dreaming. Fairies would turn human before that ever happened.  
  
**********************  
"News has come, that the princess has left the castle." A hoarse voice came.  
  
"Ha, it seems that the little princess couldn't take royalty." A low voice shot through the abandoned temple. It was dark but one could make out a dark figure sitting on a chair stroking his chin and an ugly hunch-backed man with raggedy clothing bowing at the first man's feet.  
  
"Should we attack, my lord?"  
  
"No we should not, fool." Ganandorf said continuing to stroke his chin.  
  
"But.but.she is-" the henchman started.  
  
"She is gone for awhile. She has not left the castle forever. She will be back. We must wait." Ganandorf interrupted.  
  
"Yes my lord." The ugly man said bowing lower.  
  
"But once you have taken control of the castle and stripped the girl of her powers... will you give the girl to me?" the henchman asked timidly and a little nervously as if he was asking for too much.  
  
"Why would you want the girl?" Ganandorf asked, surprised. Then he noticed the sickening lust in the man's eyes.  
  
"Oh.I see." Ganandorf laughed softly. "Yes, I heard she's a pretty one. Well then go ahead, you may have her when I'm finished with her. But you will have to wait." Ganandorf said.  
  
"Yes..thank you my lord, thank you." The man said gleefully.  
  
"But there's another I heard that will give us trouble in taking the castle. A boy around her age.blonde hair and blue eyes. We will have to take care of him as soon as possible.  
  
"But he won't know of his powers will he? The girl doesn't." he henchman said.  
  
"He does not know of his full powers, but he knows how to fight. His stupid uncle taught him."  
  
"His-his uncle?"  
  
"Yes. His father was killed and his mother died giving him birth. His uncle raised him, teaching him how to fight until he was 10." Ganandorf said.  
  
"Why? What happened to the uncle when the boy was 10?" the henchman asked standing up a little.  
  
"I had the immense pleasure of killing him." Ganandorf said smiling evilly. "You see, it was foretold by a Gerudo that only one man in Hyrule would have the power to stop me. I thought it was the boy's uncle.I was mistaken.it was him." Ganandorf said his smile vanishing. "And the boy escaped and went to the Kokiri Forest. The Deku Tree protected him until he was old enough to live on his own. And the girl was protected in the castle. So I could not attack these long years." Ganandorf said his voice dimming a bit.  
  
"But it matters not. Now the boy is out of the Deku Tree's hands and now I have the power to penetrate the castle and kill them both." Ganandorf said his voice rising again. He laughed an insane evil laugh.  
  
When he had stopped he smiled insanely and said "The boy shall soon be killed and the girl will then be too weak to fight! And then.all of Hyrule shall be mine!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Oooh the suspense builds!! Oh and in case you didn't figure it out, Link is the boy Ganandorf is talking about. And now about the * in the chapter.  
  
* Some people may know what I mean when I say sparring and some people may not. If you look it up in the dictionary the definition isn't exactly what I mean. In my dictionary sparring means when you have a friendly fighting match between you and someone else, to keep you in shape or to train. So when they say "sparring" in my stories it's when they go somewhere were they can slash their swords at each other, and cast magic curses, to train or just for fun. I just wanted to say that so there's no confusion but I think most people who are into dbz know that. I guess we can call it a dbz thing or something :-P .  
  
I'm sorry for my pathetic and long definition of the word spar, but I didn't want anyone confused. And again, that's what I mean when I say spar; it may mean something completely different in the dictionary.  
  
And yes, Link's friends, Cloud and Sephiroth are from Final Fantasy. And Kenshin is Ruroni Kenshin. I don't like using names like "Brad" or "Eddy" so I use other videogames and anime shows. The only name I made up was Prince Selth, which wasn't a very good name anyways.  
  
Anyways please review. If you don't, you can go to bed tonight, knowing that you just discouraged a poor little child by not reviewing on her story. And now she is hurt, and is weeping on her bedroom floor, thinking of suicide all because YOU didn't review.  
  
Well, you don't want that laying in your stomach do you? SO REVIEW!!!! ^_^ .  
  
P.S I wouldn't be that tragically sad if I didn't get any reviews. I would be just a little sad. AND I'M NOT A LITTLE CHILD!! I just said all that so you would review. ^_^ .  
  
Ok well I just noticed a bee sitting on my windowsill and I'm off to investigate whether it's dead or alive (dead I hope) so I'll see you later! 


	4. Returning Home

Hooray I'm back!! I am truly very, very sorry that I haven't written in sooo long, but I had this horrible writers' block and I've been really busy with school and junk. But anyways, I'm back and I'm still doing my best to write this fic.  
  
A billion of bunches of thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I actually have more than 10! ^_^  
  
Puppyfriendship: I'm doing the best I can! ^.^  
  
MAXMAN: aw, thanks. *feels loved* and no I didn't think of that :-P but it's a great idea, thanks!  
  
Zelda-jewel: thanks!  
  
cv: thanks a lot! Stanton sounds cool and a lot better than Selth in my opinion. Thanks for the name!  
  
Orion-san: um..okay, I didn't know that making Zelda wear jeans was so horrible. But in case you didn't notice, my story isn't about what Zelda wears. All you reviewed on was the jeans, but what about the actual plot of the story? If the only reason you don't like it is because of the jeans than, to me, that's not a very good reason. (glad you like unwritten law though)  
  
Crystal Senshi: thanks ^_^  
  
Kool Kaizer: yep, I'm still alive (yay) ^_^ and you're right I have been really busy (though I know that's not an excuse) I'm glad that someone actually likes the name Selth. And nice job on your story!!  
  
AEris D.: A verbal spar? I never knew . . . guess you learn something new everyday. ^_^  
  
Hao: Oh I'm sorry. But this is a z/l fic and I never really did like Malon. But for your sake I'll try and be nicer..try. ^.^  
  
Ignorantly grinning: yeah I noticed that, but I didn't know how to fix that. Thanks!  
  
Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox: thank you!  
  
Zeldagurl: yep I love z/l romances too. They're so cute together ^_^  
  
Mint-Wife of a Tomb Raider: aw thanks!  
  
Fierce Diety Zelda: thanks. I am an excellent author, I know. jk ^_^  
  
Ruby-Sama 4.5: yeah it was dead . . . . thankfully.  
  
Aria Zephyr: yes he is a disgusting fowl hentai but I did that for a reason . . . I actually don't know how I'm going to make Link solve his little Malon problem . . . :-P and thanks!  
  
Pinguicha: Don't worry, I'm keeping good ol' Ganny under a leash; he's not going a touch a hair on either Zelda's or Link's head. ^_~ and thanks too.  
  
Inuyasha's kagome: yep this is z/l, my favorite romance. Thanks a gazillion.  
  
I felt bad for not writing for so long, so I did two chapters. Yay! Well, moving on (finally) to the fourth chapter! Read away! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Returning Home  
  
"What do mean she's not there?!" The king's thunderous voice split through the castle, startling the servants who were walking by.  
  
"Well, I-I looked through all the rooms and-" the servant began nervously.  
  
"-Then look again!" the king interrupted furiously.  
  
It was dusk and the sun outside was slowly setting against a bright- orange sky. The king was beside himself when he had realized that the Princess was not in her room or out on the courtyard and it was slowly dawning on to him that she wasn't anywhere in the castle at all. But that had not stopped him from sending a maid to look for her; the poor lass had searched the entire castle twice and had come up with nothing.  
  
The servant came back awhile later, having searched the entire castle for a third time.  
  
"Well?" the king asked once she had neared.  
  
"She-she can't be found anywhere, your majesty." The servant said bowing low.  
  
The king's eyes bulged. "Well search harder! She has to be somewhere in the castle!" he bellowed.  
  
The servant blinked. She had looked through every single nook and cranny and she was sure the princess was no where in the castle. But it was not her place to question the king. She gave a hasty bow and retreated out the door.  
  
"You might want to be kinder to your servants. They are after all the ones serving your food." An abrupt female voice shot through the shadows.  
  
King Harkinian spun around and came in face with Zelda's nursemaid, Impa who was leaning unperturbed against the wall. "Zelda is missing!" he shouted, as though she were all the way across the room, when she was just a few feet away.  
  
"Yes, I sort of guessed that from your yelling." She said coolly. She was the only servant in the entire castle, who dared to disrespect the king. But she was Zelda's nursemaid and the king couldn't throw her out even if he tried; Zelda would see to that.  
  
The king's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do you happen to know anything about this?"  
  
"I do not, sire." Impa answered truthfully. Although she may not have looked it, she was very worried that something might have happened to Zelda, and had not the slightest idea where she could be.  
  
He continued to look slightly suspicious but said nothing and instead lapsed into silent thought until at last Impa spoke.  
  
"Do you think that something-that something might have happened to her?" Impa asked, failing to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
The king remained silent and chose not to answer.  
  
"But the palace guards would have noticed wouldn't they?" Impa pressed on.  
  
King Harkinian sighed. "I do not know Impa. All I can do is send out the guards to search for her, and pray that the Goddesses will help."  
  
Impa, not satisfied with his answer asked, "But what do you think happened your majesty?  
  
The king sighed again. "Impa, I do not know. I am as worried and clueless as you are." He replied wearily.  
  
"But sire, someone would have seen if anything had happened to her . . . wouldn't they?" Impa asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I suppose someone would. Which is why I believe Zelda left . . . on her own." The king said sadly.  
  
Impa stared. "You think Zelda ran away?" The king did not answer but Impa could tell by his face what he was thinking. "Well if she did, she will return." Impa said firmly. "She knows to not leave her duties as a princess."  
  
The king nodded. They stood for a moment, staring out through the window, onto the beautiful fields of Hyrule until finally the king said "You best be off to the kitchens, Impa. The guests expect a wholesome dinner tonight."  
  
"Don't they always." Impa muttered. However she nodded as well and left the king to his worries.  
  
The king sighed and continued to look out onto the grassy hills which were gradually beginning to darken, as the sun set. "Please come back, Zelda." He whispered softly to himself.  
  
********************************  
  
Zelda sighed to herself, noting that the sky outside was gradually beginning to darken. She knew, although she much rather not admit it, that she had to get back to the castle. The drawbridge closed by nightfall, and if she didn't make it there by then she would have to wait outside the whole night before it opened again. And besides, she didn't want to get her father madder than he probably already was.  
  
She gave another sigh and stood up. Retracing her steps, she managed to find the exit and with one last glance, she left the Lost Woods.  
  
On the path back, she kept her head low in case someone was looking her way and recognized her. She did her best at not thinking about what lay ahead of her, or her forced engagement.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Zelda was surprised when she found herself already at the castle entrance. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, she slid past the guards, this time managing to surpass all of them unnoticed, and feeling as though she was entering her own demise.  
  
Just as she thought she had made it past all barriers and could sneak back up to her room, King Harkinian, who was walking out of a room, spotted her.  
  
"Zelda!?"  
  
Zelda, her foot on the top stair, cringed and silently cursed. She slowly turned around and attempted at a rather agitated smile. "Hello father." She said nervously.  
  
"Where in Din's name have you been, Zelda?! Get down here, this instant!" her father yelled.  
  
Zelda gulped and proceeded gloomily down the stairs. Her father was towering over her, fuming, his eyes little slits of anger.  
  
"Where have you been Zelda?" he asked again, his voice dangerously soft.  
  
"I was out." She responded coolly, swallowing any fear.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Outside the castle, you know in the market and field." She said.  
  
"And, what may I ask where you doing there?" he said, his voice now a threatening whisper.  
  
Zelda shrugged. She had promised herself long ago never to cower down to anyone, especially her father. Just because he was king, and all high and mighty didn't mean that even his own daughter had to bow down to him in fear.  
  
King Harkinian opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Impa walked out of the kitchens holding a plate full of food. "Oh, your majesty it seems we're out of-" she stopped dead once she had caught sight of Zelda.  
  
"Zelda!" she shrieked, dropping the plate and sending the food crashing down.  
  
"Impa!" Zelda said looking down at the stained carpet. Impa took no notice of it.  
  
"Where have you been?!" she screeched sounding almost exactly her father but with more relief.  
  
Zelda opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by King Harkinian.  
  
"She was out in the market having a good time, while everyone here was worrying and fretting about her" The king answered, glaring at Zelda. Once Impa heard this, she stared intensely at Zelda, as if trying to determine if this were true or not.  
  
Zelda looked down at her feet. She hadn't meant to get everyone in the castle worked up. She felt guilty whenever she upset Impa; Impa was like a mother to her and she didn't like to disappoint her.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Impa asked continuing to survey Zelda closely.  
  
Zelda fidgeted. "I-I just wanted to get out, was all." She half-lied.  
  
Impa and King Harkinian glanced at each other. Luckily however, a servant had just come rushing out, preventing them from saying anymore. "Your majesty, we are signing the peace treaty, and require your presence. If you could just come and sign-"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm coming." The king said quickly. He sighed and turned to Impa. "Impa, I must leave. I trust you will talk to Zelda. And you, young lady are not out of the hook yet. I'll talk to you myself afterwards." He added sternly to Zelda. Impa bowed and the king left.  
  
Impa turned back to Zelda who once again became extremely interested at her feet.  
  
"Zelda you know what you did was wrong. It could have caused all of Hyrule to panic. What would they think if the princess was missing?"  
  
"I know. I wasn't trying to scare anyone." Zelda said defending herself in a small voice.  
  
"Then what were you trying to do?" Impa asked squarely staring down at her with her sharp gaze.  
  
Zelda had long learnt that she could lie and get away with anyone except for Impa. Even by some miracle if she did manage to slip away her conscience caught up with her. So she forced herself to look back into Impa's steely blue eyes and tell the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away, but I was going to come back Impa, I promise."  
  
"Why did you suddenly have a change of heart over everything?" Impa asked.  
  
Zelda realized with a sudden plummet in her heart that Impa still did not know of the engagement. Taking a deep breath she said in a very fake- nonchalant voice "Father just told me that I'm engaged to Prince Selth." Zelda waited for Impa's reaction.  
  
Whatever Impa was expecting, it was not that. Her eyes went wide and then grew soft with sympathy and pity. "Oh Zelda . . ." she sighed.  
  
Zelda hugged Impa and Impa held her tightly. She knew how horrible Prince Selth was and she knew how much it would have angered Zelda knowing she was engaged to him.  
  
"Zelda . . . I know that's horrible. But running away didn't solve anything did it?" Impa said sternly.  
  
"No . . . but it was lots of fun." Zelda said with a shy little grin.  
  
Impa blinked and in spite of herself smiled back. She gave a false exasperating sigh and said "What am I going to do with you, Zelda?"  
  
Zelda grinned. She must have heard Impa say that to her about 1000 times since she was little.  
  
"You aren't hurt though are you?" Impa asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Zelda was quiet for a moment remembering how if it hadn't been for Link she certainly wouldn't have been fine. She suddenly wondered where he was right now. She shook that thought out of her mind.  
  
"What?" Impa asked, noticing Zelda's silence.  
  
"Nothing." Zelda said quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Impa's eyes narrowed. "What is it?" she asked again.  
  
"It's nothing really . . . I was just thinking of something." Zelda said.  
  
"Of what?" Impa wouldn't let go.  
  
Zelda sighed. Just once she would like to see herself get away with something, but there was no hiding with Impa. Quickly she explained her story about what happened in the woods, without going into much detail. Impa looked stricken enough.  
  
Impa was speechless and then recovered. "See, that's exactly why we were all so worried! Didn't you think when you walked in there? You could have died!" she shouted with more worry than anger.  
  
"Impa relax, I'm fine."  
  
Impa sighed and shook her head. "You're lucky someone was there." Impa said.  
  
"I know." Zelda said quietly.  
  
Impa looked down at her, a small smile of relief playing around her face. "You should get back in your room. And don't tell your father this, he'll explode."  
  
Zelda smiled, relieved that Impa didn't punish her anymore than she would already be by her father. "Okay." She said and she headed back to her room, feeling that something at last had gone right today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n: Whoops I guess I ended that slightly more angsty than intended. Oh well. : P  
  
Ok, I know that sucked, but I'm still recovering from my writer's block. And I know that chapter had absolutely no romance or action in it, but it's a transition part so it's going to be boring. With any luck, the next chapter isn't going to be so boring (I should mention that I'm not exactly the luckiest person in the world ^_^;)  
  
As always please, please, review. I don't think its lot to ask that you just click that little button right down there and say what you think. And don't just mindlessly flame. If you find something wrong than tell me what's wrong. So review! No review is a stupid review (unless it's a flame) ^_^  
  
Well that's it and if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks! 


	5. Bump at the Market

Woo hoo, two in one! Hope you like . . . . . ^_^;  
  
I uploaded this chapter about gazillion times because I kept finding things wrong with it. There probably are some things still wrong with it, but I'm getting sick of uploading. : P  
  
Well anyways here's the fifth chapter, enjoy!  
  
p.s couldn't think of a chapter title so it's really lame..sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Bump at the Market  
  
A week had passed since Zelda had run away. Not much had happened and had, overall passed by dully.  
  
King Harkinian had punished Zelda most severely and ordered that she stay inside the castle for an entire month. The servants and maids became her jailors, keeping a close eye on her in case she were to try and get out. She wasn't even allowed to go to the courtyard, which was a real pity because she always loved being outside and climbing the trees and tending to her flowers.  
  
Morning reached Hyrule, the sun peaking over the horizon spreading light through the land. The village was already starting to wake, and people slowly began to fill the market streets and fields. But some people were still in bed, Princess Zelda among them . . . . but not for long.  
  
"Zelda? Zelda, wake up!" Impa's voice triumphed as the first sound of the day. Impa entered Zelda's room and saw Zelda tucked under the covers, sleeping serenely.  
  
Impa clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Princess wake up!" she said nudging her with her hand. Zelda merely turned over and continued to sleep peacefully.  
  
Impa sighed and strode over to the windows, thrusting the curtains open and letting the light shine through. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut tighter and covered her head with the pillows to block out the light. Impa grabbed back the pillows and threw them aside.  
  
Defeated, Zelda sat up. "Why do I have to wake up, Impa? It's not like I'm going to be doing anything important today." She said grudgingly.  
  
"Today you are." Impa said, crossing her arms.  
  
Zelda's head snapped up at Impa. "Really?" she asked her eyes already wide with hope.  
  
"Yep, we have to do some preparing for the village ball, remember?" Impa said.  
  
Zelda's hopeful expression faded rapidly into a grimace. The village ball-how could she forget? Everyone in the village was invited and therefore a perfect opportunity for her father to show off his riches and jewels and he did so by the means of using her. He always made her wear nearly half her weight in jewelry and the most elaborate unnecessary dress. And this year, Zelda was sure she would be told to dance with Prince Selth, which was something that should only be allowed in nightmares.  
  
Impa, noticing Zelda's face smiled slightly. "It's not all that bad, you know. At least you get go to the Market."  
  
Zelda's face brightened again at this. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but-" Impa was caught off by a gleeful "yes!" from Zelda. She got out of bed and opened her wardrobe.  
  
"But mind you, just because you get to go out doesn't mean you can do anything you want, Princess. We're there to buy things, not play around. I have strict orders from your father to keep a close eye on you, and don't think I won't Zelda!" Impa said wagging a threatening finger at her.  
  
Zelda grinned. She knew better than to take Impa seriously. This was her one day out and she was going to make it count. And even if Impa was going to try and stop her, she could just slip away and pretend she got "lost" in the crowd.  
  
Impa studied Zelda's face and could tell she wasn't taking her seriously. Impa sighed, and shook her head. "Get ready, we're leaving soon." She said and left, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Meanwhile another person was getting up, miles away from the castle.  
  
Link sat up and yawned tiredly. Getting his eyes to focus, Link dimly remembered that he had promised the day before to meet Roy and Sephiroth. Roy was going on about this new sword that he bought. It had been too late for them to see if it was any good but Roy challenged them to a sparring match first thing today with his new sword.  
  
Link got out of bed and stretched. Some awake part of him told him to get going and find them; his sleepy, lazy part told him to go back to sleep. But not wanting to seem like he backed out of the fight he dressed and left the house, wondering where they could be.  
  
Wondering where they could be, he thought that his best bet would be the Market. And even if he didn't find them, he was likely to find at least one of his friends who might know where they could have Roy or Sephiroth may have gotten to. So he headed to the Market taking his sword with him.  
  
When he reached the Market, it was already teeming with people and little kids running around. He leafed his way through the crowd, keeping his eye open for any of his friends. There were more people here than usual, probably buying things for the village ball. He looked through the swarm of people but found no one he recognized.  
  
Link realized that they must either still be asleep or already out on the field, but in any case they weren't here. He squeezed past again not really paying too much attention, which proved its cost when he bumped into someone, knocking both of them off their feet.  
  
Link blinked, coming out of his trance. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said apologetically. He stood up and offered a hand to help the person he had knocked back up. The person accepted and got to their feet as well. "That's okay." The person said.  
  
Link was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of the person's face. He turned to face the person and blinked.  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
Zelda who was dusting off her pants looked up. She blinked as well. She knew those adorable golden bangs and the ocean-blue eyes. "Link?" she asked, just as amazed. Then she realized what she had just said (or thought rather) and mentally slapped herself to her senses.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. He was amazed she even remembered his name.  
  
"I get to go out for the day because we need to buy a few things." Zelda explained. "I was supposed to stay with my nursemaid, Impa but well-"  
  
"You didn't." Link finished for her.  
  
Zelda grinned. "Well, she had her back turned and I just sort of slipped away. But I don't think she'll mind much, really."  
  
"You should hope not." Link said, smiling a little bit as well.  
  
She smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked but in a less- shocked way than Link.  
  
"I was trying to find my friends but-"  
  
"Oh, you have friends? I would have never thought." Zelda teased smiling.  
  
Link felt his own lips curve into a smile. "Yes as a matter a fact, I do." He said huffily and Zelda laughed.  
  
"I've never seen you in the Market before." Link said, wondering if that was a stupid thing to say.  
  
"Well I haven't been here that often. The few times I have, it's for "royal purposes" anyway." Zelda said, mocking the "royal purposes" part. Then, she looked around curiously. "Is it always this busy?" she asked.  
  
Link shrugged. "Well during the day it is. In the night a lot of the, uh, stranger people come out. But there are a lot of fun shops around." Link said gesturing toward some tiny little buildings.  
  
Zelda looked at them and then back at the merry people. They were all so lucky, to get the chance to be here everyday if they wanted to . . . . unlike her. Then she got an idea. She turned back to Link, wondering. Would he-? No, he's probably busy . . . but would it hurt to ask-?  
  
Zelda decided it was worth a try. "Link? Would you mind showing me around?" she asked. She felt stupid asking but it would be lonely just walking around by herself.  
  
Link closed his eyes shut and opened them, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. His mind was racing. Did she just ask what he thought she had asked? Did the most beautiful girl, the Princess of Hyrule actually want to spend time with him?  
  
Zelda, noting Link's silence, added hastily, "If you want to that is. I mean I was just asking-"  
  
Link saw that he heard right and he said quickly "No I don't mind-I mean sure."  
  
Now Zelda made sure her ears weren't wrong. She smiled, relieved. "Thanks" she said.  
  
"No problem." He replied. It was him who should be thanking her for even noticing him. "So where do you want to go?" he asked  
  
Zelda looked around and saw a tiny building.  
  
"That's the Bombchu Bowling Alley." Link said, looking to where Zelda was staring.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, bemused.  
  
"I'll show you." He said and led the way there.  
  
When they entered the shop, Link explained how to play (a/n: I don't need to describe that part-you should know).  
  
"Can we play?" she asked, excited.  
  
"Sure." They had fun firing the Bombchus and Zelda wasn't a bad shot. In fact she managed to get them all, which was something that few people could do on their first try.  
  
They left the shop and walked through the streets. As they walked Zelda found herself, with strange openness, talking about her life in the castle. And Link listened to her, and some lonely part of Zelda knew he was one of the few who did.  
  
Everyone else she had ever met had always been to shy to speak because she was a princess. The servants, for example were all too scared, like she was going to send them to the dungeons at any random moment.  
  
When she told of him of all the tricks she used to pull on Impa when she was younger Link laughed. "I used to do that to my uncle. He used to get so annoyed." Link said, remembering. Then he realized what he had said and became quiet. He hadn't spoken of his uncle in a long time; not that he had forgotten him.  
  
"I didn't know you had an uncle." Zelda said.  
  
"Well, he-he died. When I was 10." Link said. He avoided Zelda's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." she said wishing she hadn't said anything.  
  
Link shook his head. "So was your father happy when you came back?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well if he was, he had a funny way of showing it." she growled. "He made me stay inside the castle for an entire month, and I'm not allowed to go out on the courtyard."  
  
Link smiled sympathetically. "You know, he did it because he loves and worries about you."  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "You sound like Impa." She said.  
  
They continued walking when a small building caught Zelda's eye.  
  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to it.  
  
Link looked to where Zelda was pointing to. "Oh, that's a game shop where-"  
  
That was all Zelda needed to hear. Before Link could explain further, Zelda was already heading toward it, pulling him with her.  
  
"Come on then, lets go in." she said.  
  
They entered the little building where another, rather bored looking girl was sitting behind the wooden counter. In front of them was a big target board with a tiny bull's eye (did I spell that right) in the center. A few broken arrows lay scattered on the ground.  
  
"Welcome to the archery game. 15 rupees for two tries." The girl said listlessly, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
Zelda turned back to Link. "Want to try?" she asked.  
  
Link shrugged. "Alright."  
  
"Bet I could beat you." She said in a challenging voice.  
  
"You're on." He grinned. He exchanged with the girl 15 rupees for two arrows and a bow. He aimed carefully and fired them, both landing perfectly in the center.  
  
Link smirked good-naturedly (if that's possible). "Try beating that" he challenged.  
  
Zelda paid the money and strung the first arrow. Link wondered where she had learnt to string an arrow; was that something that they taught princesses? Zelda fired the arrow which arrived right in the center knocking one of Link's off the board, surprising him. She fired the second which also landed on target, next to her first one.  
  
Link and Zelda's eyes met. "Okay, so that's a draw." Link said slowly.  
  
"Yeah but you got lucky that time. Next time I would beat you." Zelda said confidently.  
  
"No, it wasn't luck, and I can prove it." He paid again and shot the two arrows. Again the landed on the center. Zelda's arrows settled the same way.  
  
So, they played again. And again. For about two more tries until finally the girl was looking gleeful at the money they were paying, and the center was clustered with the arrows.  
  
"Okay, it's a draw." Zelda finally agreed.  
  
Link had to admit he was impressed. No one as far as he could remember was as good at archery as he was-not that he was jealous or something. He was just rather amazed that Zelda, Princess Zelda had tied with him.  
  
"Where did you learn this?" Link asked as they left the shop.  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"To fire an arrow. I mean is it something that you were supposed to learn?"  
  
Zelda smiled slightly. "No, my father would kill me if he knew. But I've wanted to learn, so I asked my nursemaid, Impa to teach me."  
  
"Well she taught you well." Link said.  
  
Zelda's smile broadened. Coming from someone that had killed a malevolent giant wolf without even getting scratched, it was very high praise. "Thanks." She said truly grateful.  
  
"So where do you want to go to now?" he asked.  
  
She looked around thinking of a place to go to, but before she could say anything a man had suddenly appeared in front of them, stepping in their way.  
  
"Aha! Look at that!" the man cried. Link and Zelda exchanged mystified looks and saw the man pull out strange-looking tarot cards.  
  
"Aha!" he cried again and brandished the cards in front of Link. Link stared bewildered at them until the man said in a dramatic whisper "Pick the card that is you and we shall see . . ." Exactly what they were going to see he never said but instead just waved the cards, motioning Link to pick one.  
  
"And you, my darling" he said turning to Zelda. "Must close your eyes, and dare not peek or the magic shall be ruined!" he said tragically.  
  
Zelda gave Link the most confused look but Link had realized that this was one of the people who used tarot cards to supposedly predict the future and made money from the tips that people gave him.  
  
"Choose a card of your liking. Any card! And you, remember to close your eyes" he added to Zelda. She looked at Link and her lips twitched in a smile, but she obeyed and closed her eyes.  
  
"And now, you." He said showing the cards once more to Link. Link looked at them, not even sure what the man wanted. "Pick the card that is you." The man whispered.  
  
Link sighed. How was he supposed to know which card "was him"? In the end he just chose what looked like a woman, half of her visible, the rest of her in shadows and a twinkling star in the far left corner. Her eyes were closed like she was sleeping and her auburn hair fanned out behind her. It was the only one that actually looked like something; the rest were just angular shapes arranged in some order.  
  
"There." Link said giving the card to the man.  
  
"Aaah." He said in that melodramatic whisper of his. "Interesting choice . . . . Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Link replied.  
  
"Alright then, my dear you may open your eyes." He said turning to Zelda. Zelda opened her eyes and the man had pulled out another set of tarot cards and held them up to Zelda. "Now it is your turn." He said. "Pick a card!"  
  
Zelda looked at Link who shrugged. Her lips twitched again and looked down at the display of cards. They all had weird symbols around the edge and strange pictures on them. She chose a card and handed it to the man.  
  
"Aha!!" the man exclaimed louder than both the other times. "Aha! I knew it!" he cried. He pulled out the card that Link had chose and showed them both. Link recognized that the card Zelda had chosen was the same card that he had picked, except now the other half of the woman was visible and the second was in shadows, and the star was in the top right.  
  
"You see?" the man said excitedly. "You picked the other half of the card! These two are of closet bond! This clearly shows that you two are in deep love!" the man proclaimed.  
  
At this, both Zelda and Link went deep red. The man however took no notice. "You two were destined for each other! You two are a match set by the goddesses themselves! You shall love each other for all of eternity and live in happiness!" he declared.  
  
Link's face was burning red now. Obviously the man thought they were couples and this would be good news to them. Link, who was sure that the cards were wrong, did his best at pretending he hadn't heard the man's prediction, but his reddened face gave it away. Hastily, Link handed the man a coin, in hopes he would go away then. The man pronounced himself satisfied and left and abruptly as he had come. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Um . . . . should we go?" Link asked his face warm.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Zelda said her cheeks a flushed crimson. She had thought maybe she had heard the man wrong but seeing as how Link was blushing too, she had obviously heard him right.  
  
Once, when she was younger, another man with a different set of tarot cards had asked if she wanted to see her future. She said yes. He spent a long time casting the tarot cards and studying them critically. Finally he announced that her future looked hard but happy if she made the right decisions. He also said that she may find herself forced into something she very much did not want to do. She realized now that the man might have been predicting her wedding. Impa had told her tarot cards were just a cheap trick, but if it had been right once about her wedding, then was it true about what the man had said about her and Link?  
  
Of course not, she thought immediately berating herself for such stupid thoughts. What was she thinking? Of course the tarot cards were wrong. It was coincidence that she had picked the same card as Link, she told herself. Mere coincidence.  
  
"So, um you never told me what you're buying." Link said, doing his best to open up another conversation.  
  
"Oh we're buying things for the ball this week, except I'm not bothering to help."  
  
"Why not?" Link asked.  
  
"Because well, there's a lot more fun things to do, then to prepare for the ball." Zelda answered honestly.  
  
"Like archery?" Link said with a sly smile.  
  
Zelda grinned. "Exactly."  
  
Suddenly Zelda's eyes lit up. "Hey, you know the ball is open to all who's willing to come." She hinted.  
  
Link didn't get it. "Yeah I know." he said, wondering how he could not. All day the women debated what dress to wear and the younger girls giggled over who was going with who. Malon had told him she was going and had in a roundabout way asked if he was going. He wasn't sure whether to go or to not to.  
  
"Are you going?" she asked.  
  
Link blinked "What?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Are you going to the ball?" Zelda repeated.  
  
"Uh well-" Link started not even sure what he was going to say. Zelda looked at him the corner of her lips curving hopefully. If he was honest with himself, he had thoroughly enjoyed today, and had for awhile forgotten all about Zelda's social status. She sure didn't act like a princess, but Link decided she was much better this way.  
  
Link smiled. "Alright, I'll go. Only because you asked nicely." He added giving a playful grin.  
  
"I never asked you to go to the ball; I just asked if you were." Zelda said haughtily but her pleased grin gave it away.  
  
"Well in that case, I guess I won't come." Link said, joking.  
  
"Fine then, don't." Zelda said hoping very much that Link saw that she was kidding as well.  
  
Link grinned. "So, what do you want to-?"  
  
"Zelda! There you are!" a voice said. Zelda turned and saw an irritated Impa walking toward her.  
  
"Hi Impa." Zelda said cheerily.  
  
"Zelda, I told you not to go anywhere why don't you ever-" she halted when she saw Link. Her eyebrows ascended ever so slightly in surprise and suspicion.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked Zelda looking stern.  
  
"Impa this is Link." She paused to give Impa a meaningful look. "And Link, this is Impa, my nursemaid."  
  
Link looked at Impa. "Nice to meet you." He said politely, unsure of what else to say.  
  
Impa nodded her head. So, she thought to herself. This is the Link who saved Zelda. She studied Zelda's face and smiled inwardly. Interesting.  
  
"Well come on, Zelda. It's getting late." Impa said. "Nice to meet you, Link." She said over her shoulder.  
  
Zelda felt a pang of disappointment of having to leave. She stayed back to say goodbye to Link. "Bye, Link." She said wishing the day could have been a little longer.  
  
"See you soon." He said with a tiny smile. Zelda smiled back making Link feel warmth creeping to his cheeks.  
  
And she left, hurrying to catch up with an annoyed and waiting Impa.  
  
"So had fun?" Impa asked. But before Zelda could respond she answered for her. "Oh, of course you did, you know, being with Link and all." She said smiling slyly at Zelda.  
  
Zelda stared at Impa, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Impa's smug smile widened. "You know."  
  
Zelda thought about what Impa had just said and blinked. "Impa," she said slowly. "You don't think that I actually like-" Impa's annoying know- it-all smile told her that she did.  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "Oh Impa, really. I do not like Li-"  
  
"You can say whatever you want Zelda." Impa said. Impa was just teasing Zelda, and she didn't mean it but all the same she thought she could sense a fondness coming from her.  
  
Zelda shook her head exasperatedly. "Oh, forget it Impa." She said and they made their way back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: Gaah. That chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I was hoping u_u. I really hope its not as bad as I think it is, and I'm just being critical. It had some romance at least, though not much action, if any. I'm really sorry but I didn't know what to do with it.  
  
I know the Market doesn't have an archery thing like that, but I put it there for a reason. I also know that random people with tarot cards don't come up to you and ask if you want to see your future (that would be funny if they did ^_^) but hey, at least it added some romance.  
  
Well that chapter was a long one and I hope it was fun to read. And be sure to review, as always. See you all later! (Although hopefully not much later ^_^) 


	6. Preparations

Hey, I'm getting better at this updating thing! I'm so proud of myself ^_^. Thank you to all my reviewers; you guys have been very helpful!  
  
Kool Kaizer: *nervous laughter* of course I'm never going to throw anything sharp/pointy at you . . . .*tries to hide something behind back and laughs again nervously* ^_^ jk, and I'm waiting impatiently for your new chapters and story!  
  
Zelda-is-me: Thanks!! How's Sir Billy Bob the IV doing? ^_~  
  
Ferdinan the Paranoid Fox: lol November? Well I understand completely and thanks!!  
  
SabineballZ: thanks! Oh and asap for me, might not be for awhile : P but I'll try!  
  
Broadwaysopranoprincess: thanks, glad you liked!  
  
BerlinBrownEyes: First I have to thank you a million for reviewing on every chapter. And yep I made Roy (and Marth) come to the ball, and I like your matching hair theory ^_^ oh and I think "tchao" is a very fun word. ^_^ well thanks!  
  
Got-lotr: *gasp* penguins?? No, please! ^_^ and thanks!  
  
Here's just a little something I thought was interesting. I don't know how many of you watch or get MTV, but they were showing an Ultimate Video Game Countdown, and guess which the number one video game was? That's right, the Legend of Zelda series!!! ^__^ (Halo was 2nd, the Mario series was 7th and the Final Fantasies series was 4th or 5th) Well, I thought that was cool..  
  
Special note to cv: Thanks for letting me use your name! But I made Stanton evil . . . I hope you don't mind.  
  
Oh and before you read, you should know this chapter has a little abrupt scene endings, not really cliffies just..abrupt. So anyways, hope you like and be sure to review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Preparations  
  
A chilly wind swept through the abandoned temple, scattering the deadened leaves. The temple had been empty for years, and no one had ever bothered to take care of it. Dust caked the floor and structure. The walls were due to crumble at any moment, and the place was infested with rats. Not even the poorest people sought shelter from it.  
  
It was another dark night, and a cloaked figure stood in the shadows of the dirtied temple. He did not seem to mind the cracked walls or the vermin crawling around. He was alone but looked like he was waiting for something . . . . or someone.  
  
Suddenly there was another more sudden swish of wind from behind him. He turned sharply and came in face with another man. He was tall, with dark hair and reddish eyes. His clothes matched the shadows and he carried a lethal-looking sword on his back. He bowed down to the first man, who nodded.  
  
"You called for me, My Lord?" the second man said. His voice was cold and eerie and the very air around him scented evil.  
  
"I am in need of your services, Stanton." Ganondorf said curtly.  
  
The man called Stanton bowed again. "I am honored," he said. "What is it you require, My Lord?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to kidnap the princess, or at least gain way into the castle." Ganondorf said.  
  
Stanton's eyes widened, startled. "Kidnap the princess?" he repeated.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Ganondorf asked coldly.  
  
"But My Lord, she is so well protected how could I kidnap her getting caught?"  
  
"That is your problem. However I suggest you do it during the ball. Everyone will be too busy talking and looking the other way, to notice. And bring her here."  
  
Stanton seemed to be struggling to say something. He dare not oppose Ganondorf, but kidnapping the princess was not something he was keen on doing. If he were caught, he would surely be hung. And why did Ganondorf want the princess anyways? Trying to keep his voice light he asked, "And if I may ask, why do you want the princess?"  
  
"I need for her for . . . my plans." Ganondorf said, choosing his words carefully. Stanton was not one of his minions but was best to do this job. He was one of the best assassins around, and on few occasions he did kidnap, but Ganondorf didn't want him knowing anymore than he possibly had to.  
  
"Plans? What kind of plans?" Stanton asked, looking up. But he had gone too far. Ganondorf grabbed him by the throat and held him up, choking him.  
  
"That, I believe is none of your business." Ganondorf hissed. "Just do as I ask, and I will spare your worthless little life." Ganondorf tightened his grip and his victim choked. "And if you fail to kidnap her, you may find yourself in a rather dreadful situation," he said threateningly. He then easily threw Stanton against the wall as if he were a rag doll.  
  
Stanton landed with a thud, crumpled on the floor, shaking slightly. He stood up, wincing painfully and swallowed hard. He went into a low bow and, fear oozing from his voice, he murmured "Yes My Lord," and was gone with another gust of wind.  
  
Ganondorf stood only a minute longer, in the darkness thinking, staring at where Stanton had been. Then he too was gone, with a swish of his cloak, leaving a cold evil silence behind him.  
  
****************************  
  
"Zelda? Zelda, where are you? It's time for dinner!" Impa's voice cracked through the closed door to Zelda's room. Zelda blinked.  
  
"I'll come down in a minute." Zelda responded. There was a moment silence and then footsteps, gradually getting softer.  
  
Zelda sighed and hugged the pillow. She had stalled some time, but not very much. She had to change out of her clothes, the one she had been wearing in the Market, and wear something "nice" in her father's terms. "Nice" usually meant an over-ornate dress with oodles of jewelry to go with it. And all that, was just for dinner. Zelda sighed again and set down the pillow and began to change reluctantly.  
  
When she stepped out of her room to go down to dinner, she felt extremely uncomfortable in the stiff pink lacy dress. How in Din's name was she supposed to eat in this? And because of the guests they had, it would mean she would have to sit there and smile stupidly the entire time. Smile, nod, chew, look pretty, smile some more; that was how her father thought princesses should be during a formal dinner.  
  
As she reached the corridor leading to the dining hall, who else should have come out of the room next to the hall, but Prince Selth. Zelda silently cursed her bad luck. Prince Selth however looked every bit delighted to see her.  
  
"Princess! My, how beautiful you look!" he said immediately.  
  
"Why, thank you." Zelda said through gritted teeth. His false flattery and mannerisms might fool her father and the servants but she knew better.  
  
"It seems so long since I last saw you . . . . where have you been all day? I have missed you terribly." Prince Selth said.  
  
Zelda had a strong urge to roll her eyes, but instead she sweetly responded, "I was out at the Market." She explained. She did not even bother to pretend she had missed him.  
  
Prince Selth suddenly cringed and said, "Oh dear, how terrible that must have been!" he said, feigning sympathy.  
  
Zelda raised her eyebrows. "No, actually it was quite fun." She said.  
  
Prince Selth stared at Zelda for a moment and let out a short laugh that did not extend to his eyes. "Ha! Zelda you should hear yourself, saying you had fun in a filth-ridden street!"  
  
Zelda could feel a ripple of anger rising, and she narrowed her eyes. Prince Selth continued, "Imagine all the dirty peasants that must have been there! All of them so poor and imagine, some of them can't even afford good clothes!" he gave another short laugh.  
  
Zelda clenched her fists. "Just because they're not rich and don't have extravagant clothing doesn't mean they're stupid and worthless." She said angrily. She immediately thought of Link as she said that.  
  
Now it was Prince Selth who raised his eyebrows. He gave a small derisive snort. "Of course not," he said in a voice that adults use when they're agreeing to a child's fantasy.  
  
Zelda opened her mouth in anger; she hated to be belittled like that. But he cut her off and said "Come, my dear we should be at dinner right now." And he led the way to the dining hall. Zelda wishing she could just march back up the stairs, followed.  
  
When they had sat down for dinner, the kings and Prince Selth all became engaged in a "political conversation" that Zelda had no pleasure in joining. The only thing they ever discussed was how to get the castle richer; not how to help the people who really needed it. Instead she just stared at her food, wondering when this would be over.  
  
Her mind began to daydream and she found herself lost in a bundle of thoughts, and it was only when the dessert was served and King Rookwall asked if Zelda wanted any pie, did she wake up and realize that the entire time she had been dreaming about Link.  
  
********************************  
  
"Marth, do you want to do me a favor?" Link asked, the same evening he had met Zelda at the Market.  
  
"Depends." Marth said coolly and Link grinned. He knew Marth would say something like that, but Marth was one of the most obliging people Link knew, even if he didn't seem it.  
  
"Will you come to the village festival?" Link asked.  
  
Marth stared at him. "Well Link," he said slowly. "I never knew you felt this way about me. But um, no I don't want to go to the festival with you so-"  
  
"Not like that" Link said crossly and Marth laughed.  
  
"Why do you want me to come?" Marth asked when he had stopped.  
  
"To give me company." Link replied.  
  
"Oh, so you're going?" Marth asked in surprise. "Did Malon ask you?" he added with a snigger.  
  
"No." Link said, annoyed. "Will you come, though? Roy's going." he added.  
  
Marth shrugged. "I'll think about it." He said and Link smiled. In Marth-language that meant yes.  
  
"Thanks" he said gratefully and turned to leave when Marth called him back.  
  
"Any particular reason we're going?" he asked curiously.  
  
Link blinked. He thought of possible things to tell him, but he decided to tell the truth.  
  
"You know how I met Princess Zelda at the Market today?" Link started. He had already told the story to Marth and Roy, which had left both of them stunned with shock.  
  
"Yeah." Marth said slowly.  
  
"Well she asked me if I was, and well she looked like she wanted me to, so I said yes."  
  
Marth raised his eyebrows and grinned at Link. "Looks like someone has got some feelings for you." He said and began laughing again. Link felt himself redden.  
  
"Aw and look, little Linky is blushing!" Marth teased.  
  
"Shut up," Link mumbled.  
  
Marth stopped laughing. "See you there, then." He said with a wave of hand "Unless you're too busy with Princess Zelda." He added and cracked up, laughing again.  
  
Link shook his head and gave an exasperated eye-roll, but waved back all the same and stated to walk home. Link remained clouded in his thoughts and was surprised to see he was already at his house, when he realized that the whole time while he had been walking back he had been thinking only of Zelda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: Aw, Link and Zellie dreaming of each other-how cute! And Ganny throwing Stanton against the wall and plotting Zelda's kidnap . . . . Well nice contrast. : P  
  
Hope you guys had fun, and you better review!! If you don't I'll never update again! Ever! Ha no I'm kidding, I'm not that evil (^_~) but please review! If you do you all get to be on my "best friend" list. What an honor . . . . ^_^  
  
Oh yeah and before I forget I'm going to be Florida second week of February (Ya!!) I know that seems like a long time away, but I'll probably be a little slow in getting the next chapter up and it probably won't come for awhile. So just be prepared for a long wait.sorry!  
  
Well my brother is now making strange noises downstairs and I better go and see what's up so I'll see you all later! 


	7. A Failed Attempt And A Kiss

See, I told you it would be a while before I updated. But I managed to do it before I leave for Florida so I guess my updating skills aren't all bad . . . right? 

Ah well, I thank all my reviewers who are all now on my best friend list as promised (yay!) and you all get a lollypops for being so nice. ^_^ 

**Kool Kaizer**: oooh . . . gotcha. Its not that I didn't read it, I'm just an extremely slow person. ^_^ thanks! 

**Anyone**: thanks! I like you're anonymousness ^_^

**Hylian Heroine**: Hmm . . . . Maybe I just update on odd days. Well I hope you're having fun in Sweden (you're so lucky!) and I hope that when you come here you won't be disappointed. Anyways I'm glad you like!

**Aeris Deathscythe**: Well you did say "please" . . . ^_^ thanks!

**Pinguicha**: Ah its okay, I understand. I'm glad you saw that I did update and even better you liked my Prince Selth character! I worked hard on that bit of dialogue . . . anyways thanks!

**Broadwaysopranoprincess**: hehe you're right about the "aw" part. Thanks!

**Doogs788**:  Thanks for reviewing twice! The "I like em feisty!" bit made me laugh. And no worries, I didn't think even for a moment you were talking about anyone else but Zelda. ^_^ Woo hoo, someone understood the 'love at first sight'! That's what I was trying to describe in the part. Many thanks!

**BerlinBrownEyes**: I'm going to write another romance fic and the main couple is . . . Marth/You! And you can have blue hair to fit your Matching Hair Theory. Hehe jk. And I so agree with you, that owl and Navi are the most annoying things ever. But then, I'd make Link walk around shirtless soo . . . . Yes I'm going to keep to fanfiction too. ^_^ I won't  suffocate you this time with thanks but just now that I'm grateful for your review!

**Got-lotr**: hehe, I was thinking of maybe using Linky poo but I'm going to save that for later. ^_^ and your penguin army is one fierce bunch . . .  ^_^ thanks!

**Zelda-is-me**: Thank you my fellow fan member! ^_~ and even more thanks for reading and helping me with that one bit with Marth and Roy . . . you can be my editor-in-chief! Ya! Oh and I hope you update your own stories soon because they rock! I will be waiting for them! Heh thanks again and I hope Frank and Mr. Clinker are well! ^_^ oh and I can ship out a life to you probably by next Wednesday ^_~  

**Sawyerzelda**: I still can't believe _you _reviewed. I mean . . . . you! Hehe, like I said its just you're one of the best l/z authors ever so when you told me this was one of the best fic you've ever read I was just so pleased. And yep, we're poets and we don't even know it. ^_~ Thanks so much!

Wow that took a long time . . . . anyways I invite you all to read on. Oh and be sure to review!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: A Failed Attempt and a Kiss

            The day of the ball had finally come and it couldn't have been on a more beautiful morning. The sun gleamed triumphantly against a cloudless sky, blue stretching for miles and miles. A gentle breeze blew every now and then, rustling the trees.

            Zelda woke up, a feeling of dread already settled in her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried pretending that it was night and she didn't have to wake up. But then Impa rapped sharply on the door and Zelda was forced to let go of her dream world and she reluctantly got up.

            The whole day, she already knew would be wasted getting ready for the ball. Choosing what dress she would have to wear, all the matching jewelry, getting her hair exactly perfect; it would take forever, considering her father's and the servants' meticulousness. 

            And then there was the ball itself. The whole evening, all she did was sit and smile at everyone and meet a bunch of people. Last year, at least half the "noble" men, and noble meaning rich, had asked her to dance. Her father was nearby looking at Zelda with meaningful narrowed eyes, and Zelda had no choice to accept. One had even tried to kiss her. She had stomped on his foot as hard she could and then before anyone could look twice she punched him squarely in the stomach. 

            She must have punched too hard however because he was knocked out, flat on his back. Zelda was punished most severely for that, even when she had explained that he had tried to kiss her. But all the same he had never gone near her again, to Zelda's great satisfaction.

            Zelda sighed. She couldn't see how this ball could be any better. But then suddenly, Zelda remembered Link was coming. And for some unknown unaccountable reason this cheered Zelda up much more than what would be considered normal. 

*****************************

            "Link, you're ready?" Roy asked. 

            He and Marth were standing outside Link's room. It was around five and the ball was to start soon and Roy and Marth were waiting outside for Link.

            "Yeah, hold on." Link came out a moment later, holding his sword.        

            "You're bringing your sword?" Roy asked, noticing it.

            "Yeah, did you?" Link said.

            "Nah, but Marth did." Roy answered, gesturing toward Marth.

            "Good thing you did though," Marth said, nodding. "If the ball's boring, we can ditch it and go spar." He grinned at Link and led the way outside.

            Link laughed a little. "Good plan," he agreed. 

            But secretly Link knew that no matter how boring the ball was and how tempting it was to leave, he (and probably Marth) would stay through it all even if it went on into the late hours of the night. He had promised himself that he would, quite simply because Princess Zelda had asked him; and he felt that was reason enough to stay there for days.

*******************************

            "Zelda? Zelda come on, its time to go." Impa's head peeped through the doorway and saw a grumpy Zelda sitting on her bed, but looking very beautiful indeed. 

            "Do I have to?" Zelda asked, looking up. 

            Impa smiled. "Yes you do," and then she added in an undertone, "I wouldn't want to either," she said. Zelda smiled, got up off the bed and followed her outside.

            The Royal Family arrived at the ball, where people were already starting to appear. Zelda sighed in boredom as person after person came up to meet her.

            "I'm William Hevermitz, Your Highness, you may know my father and may I say I'm honored to meet you."

            "Oh I cannot say how happy I am to meet you, Your Highness"

            "Ah, your beautiful face is just like what I heard it would be, Princess."

            "Oh you do look like a doll, in that blue dress Princess" 

            And on and on it went. Over and over again. Zelda smiled politely and thanked all of them, but this sort of formal thing was the bane of her. She sighed and looked over the groups of people  . . . searching . . .

            "Are you looking for something?" Impa asked. 

            Zelda sighed again. She didn't see him. Maybe he wasn't coming. "No," she said and looked back down again.

           Link meanwhile, was there with Roy and Marth but a good distance away from the where the royal family was sitting. 

            "This isn't so bad," Roy said. "Free food, anyways."  Link and Marth exchanged exasperated grins.  

            "Is that why all you came here for, then? The food?" Marth asked.

            "Yeah . . . didn't you?" Marth rolled his eyes, but grinned. Link however was looking around at the crowd. 

            "I'm going to take a walk around," Link said, standing up.

            Marth shrugged. "You do that," he said simply. Roy gave a cheery wave and then dragged Marth off to get the food.

            Link came in sight of the Royal Family and he blinked very hard, and stared at the Princess. 

            Link wouldn't have thought she could have been more beautiful than she was before, but he was wrong. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant midnight blue dress and white gloves, her hair let down cascading down her face with gentle waves. She was resting her head on her hand, looking bored but at the same time extremely lovely.

            Link realized that his mouth was slightly open, and he closed it quickly and saw he wasn't the only one staring at her. He looked away, and decided to just find Marth and Roy. She was probably too busy to notice him anyways.

            It was getting crowded even though it was outside on the fields. Link brushed shoulders with someone, as he made his way past. He didn't think too much of it, until the person called him back.

             "Hello Link." 

            Link turned back, and faced a tall woman and recognized her as Zelda's nursemaid.  "Oh . . . hi Impa." He said politely.

            Impa smiled, "Nice to see here," she said. Zelda, she knew, would be happy to know he's here, but she didn't say anything.

            "You too," he said. 

            "Having a good time?" she asked, and Link thought he heard a note of amusement in her voice, and was about to answer when a voice came from behind Impa, that Link recognized with a weird jump in his stomach, as-

            "Impa! Where were you, I was look-" Zelda said, appearing next to Impa, looking rather disgruntled, but she stopped suddenly when she saw Link standing there. 

            There was a moment pause, in which Zelda and Link looked at each other, and Zelda's cheeks reddened as soon as she met Link's eyes for no apparent reason. Impa looked from Link, to a blushing Zelda, back again to Link, and then finally resting her eyes on Zelda. A sly, furtive smile crept to her lips.

            "Oh dear, look at the time!" Impa cried in false surprise. "I must be going now," she said. "I'll leave you two alone." and her smug smile widened. As she left, she nudged Zelda and mouthed to her, "He's cute, isn't he?" She gave a wink and left, grinning to herself. 

            Zelda blinked for a moment, then glared after Impa, but her cheeks were flushed even more. Link, luckily, hadn't seen anything and was standing uncertainly, not sure what to say.

            "Hi," he said awkwardly.

            "Hey," she said, turning back to him and temporarily forgetting Impa's comment.  "I'm glad you came," She was supposed to say this to everyone, but this time she actually meant it. 

            "Are you having fun?" he asked.

            Zelda rolled her eyes. "What's fun to you?" she asked back.

            Link laughed, his laugh giving Zelda a strange but pleasant tingle. 

            In the slight pause between their conversation, Zelda noticed abruptly that dance music had started to play; couples had already started on a slow waltz. 

            Zelda saw, out of the corner of her eye, a bunch of dukes and nobles eyeing her lustfully. _Oh no_, Zelda thought dreadfully. Maybe she could pretend she had to go the bathroom or that her leg hurt or . . . . She looked at Link.  . . . Maybe . . . 

            Link with a stab of horror realized that people were beginning to dance. Did that mean he was suppose to-? His mind raced furiously as he wondered whether or not he should ask . . . but she wouldn't want to . . . would she? She was looking at him and either Link imagined it, but there was almost a look of hope on her face. And before Link could stop them, the words came tumbling out of his mouth.

            "Do you want to dance?"  

            Zelda smiled in relief. "Sure," she said, thanking the goddess she wouldn't have to dance with the dukes and nobles. It was much, much better to dance with Link than dance with them.

            When they stepped out on the dance floor, nearly everyone broke out in whispers. Zelda ignored them and avoided catching anyone's eye, especially Impa. 

            Zelda got another strange but not exactly unpleasant shiver when Link gently placed his hands around her waist. The dukes shot daggers at Link, but neither Zelda nor Link noticed them. They were in their own world. 

            And suddenly, dancing with Link became much, much more than just an alibi so she wouldn't have to dance with Prince Selth and the nobles. And there was a strange happiness to it, and it was more than just because she had avoided the prince and the others. 

            The song ended, people broke apart and with a pang of disappointment Link let Zelda go. They stared for one moment into the other's eyes, before quickly looking away, and neither trusted themselves to say anything. 

            But Link suddenly became much more aware of the fact that people were staring at them and many were whispering, but in voices that he could hear perfectly.

            "Oh, look at that! That boy next to the Princess! Aren't he and Princess Zelda the cutest couple you've ever seen?" a woman gushed.

            "I know! They're just so adorable together!" her friend chirped back.

            Link wished he could have gone temporarily deaf. His cheeks reddened and now he was determined not to look at Zelda. 

            Maybe Zelda had noticed or heard, because she cleared her throat and did some quick thinking. She got an idea, and asked, "Do you want to take a walk around the garden?" 

            Link's determination failed him, as he looked back up at Zelda. "Like the castle garden, you mean?" 

            "Yeah, come on." She said and without waiting for a response she began walking back toward the castle. Link hesitated but then followed her. 

            When they reached the castle grounds, they found it much emptier than it was outside. Zelda took Link to the courtyard and her own beautiful garden. The early moon shone brightly, as the sky slowly began to darken. 

            "Do you come here a lot?" Link asked looking around the lovely courtyard.

            "Oh yeah, I spend all my time here. When I can, I mean." Zelda said.

            "Busy being a princess?" Link asked smiling.

            "Oh, very. You have no idea how much time sitting around choosing dresses and listening to people blabber can take up." Zelda said sarcastically.

            Link laughed. "Can't you get out once in awhile, though?" he asked.

            Zelda laughed, although rather bitterly. "My father would kill me if I did _that_ again." She said. She didn't have to define what "that" was. 

            "Well he just wants you safe," Link reasoned. 

            "You sound like Impa." Zelda muttered. 

            "Is that an insult?" Link asked, and Zelda laughed. 

            Somehow, Link was not all nervous being alone with her which was infinitely better than being with those two gossiping ladies. She was easy to talk to, and there weren't many awkward pauses in their conversation at all. Link was just about beginning to enjoy this when he thought he saw a movement in the bushes.

            Link stopped for a moment and look at the bushes. 

            "What?" Zelda asked stopping as well. Link shook his head, and Zelda looked at the bushes as well. 

            Then suddenly, Link sensed some movement behind him and he turned around, just in time to see a dark figure hurtling toward them. Link instinctively pulled Zelda out of harm's way.

            The figure stopped and looked up. Zelda stifled a gasp. It was tall man, dressed in black clothes holding a big deadly sword, his eyes gleaming red. "Well, who do we have here?" he hissed. He stared at Link, his sword glinting in the moonlight.

            Link gently pushed Zelda back a few inches more, away from the man. He drew his sword, and kept it in a ready position in case the man was to strike. 

            "We could ask you the same question," Zelda said roughly. Link noticed that her voice did not quiver at all, but seemed defiant and strong. 

            The man laughed a cold chilling laugh, sending shivers down their spines. "None of your business, princess. But if you must now, I've been hired to kidnap you and if you were smart you'd obey . . . unless you want handsome over here to die." He added giving a sick twisted smile at Link.

            "Hired by who?" Link asked sharply, gripping his sword tighter.

            "Ah I can't tell you that now, can I?  That would ruin the surprise." He said, and without warning he pounced again, his sword out. Link blocked his sword, but the next second the man appeared next to Zelda. 

            The man tried to grab her and Link tried to get her out of the way but before either of them could accomplish this, Zelda gave one swift punch in the man's stomach. He went flying back, and landed with a nasty crunch on the ground. 

            Link stared at the distance the man had flown and then looked at Zelda, wondering if Impa had taught her how to do this as well. But there was no time to wonder. The man was already back on his feet, but looking very wind-blown. 

            Again he sprung forward, and again Link blocked his sword. The man stepped back a few paces and then pulled out something. Link couldn't tell what it was in the darkness, but by the way it was shining and looked oddly jagged, he could tell it was something sharp and would undoubtedly hurt if it made contact.

            Stanton jumped closer to Zelda and at the same time threw the sharp object at Link. Link managed to dodge one, as it went spiraling dangerously past his head, but he was too busy looking to see where Stanton had gone to dodge the other one. The sharp edge cut his side, and blood began gush out from it.

            Zelda gasped, but barely had time to do anything about it, because Stanton had appeared behind her, and grabbed her neck. She tried elbowing him in the stomach and kicking him away but neither proved successful.

            "Keep still," the man hissed in her ear, as she tried forcefully to get away. "Don't make me hurt you, like I did pretty boy over there." 

            But Link was not over there. Stanton realized this, and he looked madly around trying to see where Link had gone when he received a powerful blow to his head. 

            Stanton gasped in pain, and let go of Zelda. Zelda turned to see Link standing, holding his side, blood still seeping out. 

            "Link, are you-" Zelda started anxiously.

            "I'll be fine," Link said grimly. He still had his sword out and was ready.

            A figure jumped from behind them and Link wheeled around in time to stop Stanton's sword from coming down on his head. Stanton tried jumping back and attacking again, but Link quickly stabbed his sword into his side, with all his remaining strength. 

            It was enough to do serious damage; Stanton withdrew and shrieked in agony. His piercing cry cut into the quiet night, echoing shrilly on. There was a deep cut in his stomach, and blood flowed steadily out, staining the grass red.

            Stanton looked up quickly at Link and then at Zelda and back to Link. His scream would have attracted someone; it was too risky to stay here. Damn it, if only it hadn't been for that boy he could have kidnapped the princess easy. He cursed and then straightened up.

            Link prepared himself, but did not feel too worried. He had the advantage now. Already the man had lost a good amount of blood.

            But Stanton was smirking. "Looks like we'll finish this another time," he said and before either could react he was gone, just like that, with a sudden draft of chilly wind.

            Link and Zelda stared, gaping but then heard footsteps. They turned and saw Prince Selth walking toward them. He took in the blood covered scene with wide eyes.

            "Princess Zelda!" he said. "What's going on, we heard a scream and-"

            "Link's been hurt really bad," Zelda explained hurriedly. "We have to get him something fast-"

            "Link?" Selth questioned with raised eyebrows. He stared at the pair of them and asked again, "What's going here?"

            "Look I'll explain later," Zelda said quickly and slightly irritated. "Just get Impa or someone-"

            "Are you Link?" Prince Selth asked sharply addressing Link, and ignoring Zelda.           

            "Yes, Your Highness," Link answered weakly.

            "What are you doing here? Peasants and filth like you shouldn't be in the castle courtyard." Prince Selth said in the same sharp voice.

            Zelda clenched her fists so hard that she thought her fingernails would bring out blood. But luckily Link prevented her from saying anything nasty and answered himself, though his cheeks had become flushed with anger.

            "She asked me if I wanted to come, Your Highness." He said quietly.

            "Do not lie," Selth said coldly.

            "He's not!" Zelda said angrily. "I did ask him!" Prince Selth looked taken aback. Then he looked back at Link and seemed uncaring that he was bleeding, and said coolly "So what happened?" 

            "A man jumped out from behind the bushes and he tried to kidnap me," Zelda said. "But Link stopped him-"

            "You stopped him?" Prince Selth asked Link scornfully.

            "Yes, Your Highness," he said in the same quiet voice.

            "Well the man couldn't have been very threatening if even dirt such as yourself could have stopped him," Prince Selth said derisively. 

            Link's cheek burned a brighter red, but he didn't say anything. Zelda started angrily, "He saved my li-"

            "Oh please princess, you expect me to believe this man over here is actually worth something? Don't tell me you actually think he did save your life." he said his voice full of disdain. Link said nothing, his face red, and looked away biting his tongue. But Zelda looked like she was ready to rip Prince Selth's head off.

            "He is worth something, and a lot more worth than you!" she almost screamed. How long had she yearned to say this to him?  "And he's not dirt!" she yelled. "He at least has some decency!" 

            Link looked up quickly and if possible his face burned hotter, but for a much different reason. Zelda was glaring at Prince Selth and then she shoved past him and said, "I'll get Impa myself." 

            Prince Selth looked shocked by her sudden outburst and then gazed angrily down at Link, not believing what she said. Then giving a cold glare at Link he left, following Zelda. 

            Link sighed softly. He didn't think he had the strength to remain standing, and collapsed on the soft grass. Taking in deep breaths, he waited hoping Zelda would return quickly and after a minute of painful silence, he saw Impa hurrying towards him.

            "Zelda told me what happened," she said quickly. She bent down and examined Link's wound. "Unfortunately however, I don't have anything with me," she said grimly. 

            She paused for a moment, thinking. "I could however, heal it magically." She said slowly. Link looked up. 

            "How?" he asked.

            "There is an old Sheikan spell. I haven't used it in a long time, but I'm pretty sure it'll work out okay." Impa said.

            "What do you mean by okay?" Link asked apprehensively and Impa smiled.

            "Just relax," she told him. She closed her eyes and began muttering something under her breath. As she muttered, Link felt a strange prickle from his wounded region.

            "Uh, Impa are you sure about-" She silenced him with her hand, her eyes remaining closed.

            Suddenly a great blast of light shot out of Impa's open hands, sealing itself over the wound and Link felt a curious sensation as if someone had taken a feather and tickled him. Link waited, and closed his own eyes not sure he wanted to see the end result.

            Impa laughed. "It's okay Link, open your eyes." Link did so, and looked down and sighed in relief. His wound had disappeared and not left a single mark.

            "Thanks," he said gratefully. 

            "Not at all," Impa said, standing up. "That's twice the Princess owes you now." She said smiling.

            Link smiled and stood up as well. "Where is Zelda?" he asked.

            Impa shrugged. "Her father threw a fit, asking what the scream was and everything. He's probably questioning her right now. I should probably go and see her. See you, Link." She said and walked off.

            "Bye." Link said and realized he too should probably get going and find Roy and Marth. They were probably wondering where he was. 

            Walking back to the fields where the ball was finally drawing to a close, and people were gradually beginning to go home, Link looked around for his friends, but had trouble finding them in the crowd. Finally he resolved that they had gone home and he thought that he should too. 

            Wishing he could have at least said good-bye to Zelda, he began to walk home when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned, and almost as if his wish had been granted, he saw Zelda walking towards him.

             "Did Impa heal the wound?" she asked immediately once she had neared.

            "Yeah, thanks a lot." He said.

            Zelda shook her head. "No, I should be thanking you. That's twice you saved me." 

            Link went slightly red and mumbled, "No problem." 

            Zelda smiled. _He's so cute when he blushes_, she thought. She decided to ignore what she had just thought.

            "And I'm really sorry for the way the Prince acted back there," she said. She found it pathetic how _she_ had to apologize for _his_ actions.

            "Oh that's okay," Link said, shrugging it off.

            Zelda smiled, relieved he hadn't gotten mad or anything. If only there was a way she could pay him back . . . . 

            Then, before she even realized what she was doing, she found herself leaning towards him. She gave him one swift kiss on the cheek.

            She straightened up and smiled. "So I'll see you later then," she said and left, leaving a stunned Link behind. 

            Link blinked, wondering if he had dreamt it . . . .  But it had felt so real. His cheeks were burning again and he could only stand there, dumbstruck. But somewhere under all the shock, was an overflowing sea of delight as a happy little voice saying over and over again, "She kissed me . . . she _kissed_ me!" 

            He came only back to his senses when he heard a muffled snigger behind him. He turned and saw Roy and Marth, both who had their hands pressed against their mouths, looking very strained not to laugh. When the saw Link look at them, however they broke out into laughter.

            "Aw how sweet, Princess Zelda's in love with our own little Linky!" Roy laughed.

            "Looks like she _does_ have some feelings for you, Link!" Marth teased. 

            "Yeah but then again, who doesn't? I mean who can resist Link?" Roy said, and the pair of the laughed harder than ever.

            "Shut up," Link said his face even redder. 

            "Don't need to be shy about it, Link." Roy said grinning. "By the way, was that where you were all this time? With Princess Zelda?" he asked.

            "Yeah but-"

            "Ha!" Roy said triumphantly.

            "We were just walking around the garden," Link said defensively.

            "That was one awfully long walk." Marth said with a sly look at Roy who snickered.

            Link sighed. "I'll explain when we're at home." He said wearily, and he began to walk home amid a sniggering Roy and Marth.

            But even with the annoying smiles from Marth and Roy, he was extremely pleased by the way this ball went. And no matter what Roy and Marth said he was going to be there at next year's ball, that is, as long as Princess Zelda was too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: I did some of this around two in the morning, so that may be why some parts aren't the best (like the ending) As for the fight scene, well I'm not very good at fight scenes so those are going to be bad no matter what time it is. : P Anyways, all the same I hope you liked and I hope I didn't saturate you with romance and mush, so you're all sick and puking. 

Please review. How could you sleep at night knowing you didn't review on a story, written by someone who loves getting reviews? 

I have already started on the next chapter, and I have a week off for mid-winter break so I don't think it should be_ that_ long for me to get the next chapter up. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all later!


	8. Fairy Fountain

Remember in the last a/n, when I said it wouldn't take me long for me to get the next chapter up? Well . . .

I lied. -_-;;

Yeah I know, but this chapter proved harder than I thought to write. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for so long, and I'll do my best to update more timely (gee, that sounds oddly familiar . . . .)

Anyways, I am very pleased with the reviews I got and I am extremely grateful for all reviews. 26! Yay! Many thanks! 

**WHOCARES?:** Aw you're so kind . . . . I'm glad you like it! ^____^

**swordmaster-Orca: **heh thanks, and it's neither of the games. Really it's AU but it coincides with a lot of what's happens in OoT but they aren't connected in any way. I'll add that to the summary, thanks a lot for your review and question! I feel so smart when I actually know the answer to one . . . . ^^ thanks again! 

**Devil's Little Sister:** oh don't doubt yourself like that, I'm sure you can write fine. I would read your stories but I'm afraid I don't know anything about Card Captor Sakura.  Thank you and I like Roy and Marth too. Not as much as Link, of course, him being the hottie he is ^_^ Thanks again!

**Cailtin:** That's great, I'm glad you're thinking of starting a fic. If you do, tell me your penname and I'll read and review your story ^_^ and in the words of Berlin'sBrownEyes happy writing!

**SoulessCalibur:** heh a person of few words I see ^^ all the same, it's very much appreciated, thank you!

**Silent-Angel510:** wow thanks a lot for your review and I'm really pleased you tried to look for advice. I understand completely if you couldn't find any suggestions to make because I've read quite a few stories where they just seem perfect.  Thanks a lot!

**Aka-chan:** *sputters* leave my first ever fanfiction story?! Why, I would have to be some sort of demented sicko to do that . . . . ^_~ nope, no worries I wouldn't even dream of leaving this story, and if I do for some odd reason, I'll keep going for your sake ^^ thanks a lot!

**Ferdinan The Paranoid Fox: **lol you're a fun reviewer, very entertaining ("Holy cheez puffs" cracked me up) I'm sorry I didn't mean to stick you with Richard Simmons . . . . But at least you have Roy! ^^ thanks!! 

**Angel: **Aw thanks, I'm always afraid that my supposed romance turns out corny or stupid and I'm glad you didn't think it did. Thanks!

**JuzlovnSora:** heh thanks a lot, nice quotes. I'm glad you like!

**DTN:** Haha I think everyone knows the feeling where they wished they were deaf.  I know I do when I hear my mom sing ^^ and lordy, I'm just happy you said I actually even have a writing style! That's good enough for me! ^__^ Woah, I have a lot of Roy and Marth fans here and I'm glad you like the slight humor-ish side. Thanks a bunches for your review!

**Blue Fire Blaire:** Heh see you changed your penname again to include your 'name' ^_~ heh smacked any lollypops lately? LoL alright I now officially declare this fan club meeting started! Now where's the food . . . ? lol I'm glad too you didn't have to wait forever and I'm sorry I didn't come back in 45 minutes like I said I would, but math homework was painfully long T_T but hopefully I'll talk to you later. Thanks for your review and I hope you update your own story soon! Toodles!

**?????:** Ooh mysterious name you have there ^^ thanks!

**Broadwaysopranoprincess:** Heh my computer knows you now. I added your name to the dictionary so it stops having that long annoying red squiggle. Aren't you lucky? ^_~ and I'm totally happy with your review, and actually Roy and Marth are good friends, just a little bit on the teasing/annoying side ^^ I'm glad you like the kiss, and so you might like this chapter too *hint hint* and come on, who doesn't have a deep obsession with food? ^^ thanks for reviewing! 

**Gohan-Chan:** Ooh, don't we all wish we could tease that cutie Link ^^ You liked the humor? Wow! Thanks!

**Pinguicha:** Yep 2 A.M, I'm such a dedicated writer . . . . ^_~ I loved your chapter 11 and I know this part is "response to reviews" but I want to rant on about your own beautiful story. It's so adorable and it's . . . . It's just so perfect *sigh* I hope you update soon because cliffies with such good stories kill me. I'll be waiting! Toodles!

**Midnight*Starfire: **Aw thanks for your encouragement and as same with Pinguicha I'll take this time to repeat that I love your story and I really want you to update soon. I read that last chapter so many times over especially the end because it was so cute ^^ Thanks a lot for your review M*S! 

**Anyone:** Thanks, and you know I think you ought to get a penname. The choice is entirely up to you, of course, but I've noticed your name in reviews of a lot of good stories and you're a good reviewer ^^ And plus, you never know how good a writer you are till you try, right? Well that's just my opinion, and thanks for your review!

**Sawyerzelda:** *takes out broom* Stay back Captain Hook, I got a broom ^^ I'm pleased you like the kiss. Thanks a whole bushel for your kind, uplifting review!

**Got-lotr:** woah easy now, I need Prince Selth. But he's yours to kill anyway you please once this story's done ^_^ And bejeezes, your penguin army wouldn't stop! ^^ Your review made me laugh, thanks a lot!

**Loneknight1012:** heh I'll do my best to keep "the chapters rolling" ^^ thanks!

**Black RoseL Me**: Heh I'm a girl, and I'll do my best to update better! Thanks!

**Hylian Heroine:** Oh you're such a good reviewer! I'm really happy that you said that I've improved because that's one of the things I'm looking for when I write stories is to slowly get better. Thanks a lot for saying that, I feel all mushy and happy ^_^ And no, having friends like Roy and Marth aren't easy but they're lots of fun ^^ Thanks a lot for you review, I greatly appreciated it, and I'll talk to you later!

**Berlin'sBrownEyes:** Heh I'm going to guess now that you're nails aren't still blue but it's cool that they were. ^_^ I'm glad you like mush and all that stuff because this story will be full of that (eventually) thanks a lot for your review!

                         **: **lol I honestly wasn't sure how to "write" your name so I just spaced a whole lot and now it looks a little odd. But whatever I'm glad I rock your socks ^_^ my friend says that all the time. Thanks!

**Evelaunce: **You said you could write the fight scene better than I could (ignoring the jk part) and I totally agree. I'm not too good at that stuff but I'm trying. And yeah, Prince Selth is a jerk and I hate him too . . . . even though he's my own character =P well it's been awhile since your own stories have been updated (like I can talk) and so I hope your stories soon! 

That's a bit more than 2 pages on Word . . . . Wow I'm so pleased XD. Now lower you're hazardous pointy objects, for here is the next chapter! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8: Fairy Fountain 

            "You insolent fool! How dare you return without the princess?" 

            Ganondorf's voice cracked like a whip, beating down upon a cowering Stanton. His voice echoed through the abandoned temple, shaking the startled spiders off their webs. Stanton's wounds had been healed but his eyes shined with pain and fear that outmatched any of the pain before. 

            "My Lord, please-please forgive me, there-there was a-a boy." Stanton stammered. 

            "You think that makes even a petty difference to me?" Ganondorf hissed angrily.  

            "But, My Lord he was well-trained with the sword. He-He fought better than his age, better-better than most!" Stanton said, desperate to prove himself.

            Suddenly Ganondorf rounded sharply on Stanton, his bloodshot eyes focused intensely upon his victim. "What did he look like?" Ganondorf asked in a harsh voice that matched his eyes. 

            "Well, er-" Stanton started, taken aback by the abrupt question. "He had blonde hair and-and blue eyes." Stanton said, straining to remember.

            "How old?" Ganondorf asked, in the same sharp voice.

            "Maybe-maybe around 17 or 18," 

            Ganondorf swore under his breath. Already the boy was giving him trouble. But it was not an excuse . . . Stanton would be given no mercy.

            "Well Stanton . . . ." Ganondorf breathed finally. "The fact still remains that you failed to kidnap the princess, and that you ran away afraid of being caught. And you should know what I do with people who fail me, especially cowards that fail me." 

            Stanton's eyes widened in fear. He took one quivering step back, away from Ganondorf. "No, My Lord . . . please," Stanton's voice had reduced to a bare whisper, dry and raspy.

            Ganondorf laughed mirthlessly, his voice as cold as ice. "Ah, Stanton," he said. "You should have realized that if the guards didn't kill you, then I most definitely would." He said, and he took a step closer towards him.

            Stanton's whole body began to shake, and his knees gave away and he fell to the floor, trembling and pleading. "No please, My Lord . . ." he whimpered, but to no avail. Ganondorf only smiled cruelly, drew his weapon and took one final step towards Stanton . . . . 

            Outside the night air was silent and undisturbed. The quiet, still atmosphere was broken by a single scream, ear-splitting and blood-curdling, piercing into the night, coming from inside the abandoned temple.  

***************************** 

            It was becoming late into the night as the wind howled, banging the wispy trees branches against the castle walls. It was becoming a rather dreary night, and one of the nights that would be very comforting to lie in bed, snuggled deep under the covers. 

            But the royals of the castle were not asleep in the castle. Most were awake, assembled in the main hall. The king was pacing up and down, and Zelda stood defiantly watching the king pace, but every now and then giving angry glares at Selth who was standing coolly, his arms crossed.

            Finally the king stopped pacing and looked up at Zelda. "So a man you've never seen before wanted to kidnap you?" he said.

            "_Yes,_" Zelda said, answering this question for the hundredth time. Her father was still trying to get the facts straight from tonight's events at the ball.

            "And this man-Link did you say?-he saved you?"

            Before Zelda could answer, Selth intercepted

            "He was a peasant, Your Majesty. A low, common-"

            An angry, warning glare from Zelda silenced him.

            "Did you get a good look at the man?" the king asked, ignoring the prince's comments.

            "Not so much, it was dark. But it looked like he had red eyes-" 

            Prince Selth gave a snort of disbelief.     

             This time, even the king gave the prince a nasty look. "Well, whoever this man is," the king started again. "Or whoever hired him, will try again. I will increase the security around you Zelda, we can't risk another chance."

            Zelda felt her stomach drop. More people watching her, less freedom; exactly what she needed. She gave a sigh, that neither king nor prince noticed.

            "The boy was with you, correct?" The king asked, looking back at Zelda.

            "Yes," she answered. 

            The king was silent, evidently thinking hard. At last, he said, "I want this boy here." 

            "Why?" Both Zelda and Prince Selth asked at the same time.

            "To question him. Yes, I know he helped you," the king said quickly, seeing Zelda open her mouth. "I'm not suspecting him or anything, but I want to know what he saw. He may remember something you don't," he said wisely. 

            "He can't be that good." Prince Selth said at once, derisively. "I mean he is after all—"

            Two angry glares quieted him once again. "I want to see him." The king said, in a final tone. "Besides he deserves recognition for his deed." 

            Zelda smiled superiorly at Prince Selth, happy with the decision and left the room leaving a still-thoughtful king behind.

*******************************

            There was a harsh knock on the door around noon the next day. Link answered it quickly before the visitor hammered down the door.

            Standing at the threshold, looking quite proud was one of the king's messengers. He cleared his throat expectantly.

            "I am a messenger from the castle," the courier said proudly. "And I have a message for Link."

            "That would be me," Link said, rather bewildered why had received a message from the castle. 

            "You, brave sir, are to come to the castle tomorrow. The much-rejoiced king of Hyrule would like to see you."

            Link stared, wondering why he had just been called "brave sir" and moreover why the king wanted to see him. He hadn't done anything he could think of that deserved royal recognition—or blame for that matter.  

            "Er—do you know why?" Link asked.

            The courier suddenly looked slightly abashed. "I'm afraid I wasn't told," he said in a much quieter voice.

            Link sighed, running his fingers through his dandelion locks. "Alright, thank you for the message." 

            The messenger resumed his vanity, gave a jaunty little nod and stalked proudly off, as Link shut the wooden door. He had better get his mare ready then . . . 

            The next day, Link set out to the castle, the tensed knot in his stomach growing. When he arrived, the guards looked at him, quite surprised that he would be called to the castle. They gave each other eyebrow raises and one said uncertainly, "You sure you ought to be here?"

            "Yes," Link said, trying hard not to get impatient.

            Finally when the guards let him through he didn't have too much trouble finding the main hall.  Link took a quick breath and entered the room. There, the king sat, high and mighty, atop his throne looking quite regal and fine. 

            The king's head immediately jerked up when he heard Link's footsteps.

            "Your Highness I was sent to see you and—"

            "Yes that's right," The king said nodding. "So Link is it?" he asked surveying him closely.

            "Yes, Your Majesty," Link replied with a hint of nervousness. It wasn't everyday you had a one-on-one meeting with the king of Hyrule.

            "Well, Link." He took a breath. "On the evening of the ball," the king began, but this time much more diplomatically. "My daughter told me that you were with her in the courtyard. And she also said, that a man tried to attack her, is this correct?"

             "Yes, Your Highness." Link said. The king took another breath.

            "My daughter does not recall entirely what this rogue looked like. Do you perhaps remember anything about his appearance? 

            Link sighed inwardly in relief. So that's what this was about. He took a moment before he answered and said, "It was dark by the time we were out, but it almost looked like he had red eyes and he was pretty tall." 

            The king was silent, mulling over his words. "Is that all?" he asked finally.

            "Yes, sire." 

            "Have you perhaps any idea who he might be or who hired him?" 

            "None, Your Majesty."

            "Was there anything that might help us distinguish him a bit more clearly?"

            Link thought. "Not that I can remember," he answered honestly.

            The king sighed.  "Alright then, you may go.  And Link?" the king called him back.

            "Yes, Your Majesty?"

             "May I thank you eternally for saving my daughter." 

            Link went red and mumbled something like "Not at all, your Highness" and left through the open door, but not before the king had given him a warm smile.

            The king watched him go. After a moment silence, he said, "You heard everything then, Impa?"

            Behind him were footsteps, and Impa emerged from the shadows. "How did you know?" she asked disgruntled.

            The king laughed. "I've come to expect that sort of thing out of you. But anyways, did you hear everything the boy said?"

            "Yes, I did sire." 

            "What do you think?"

            Impa raised an eyebrow. "What do_ I_ think? Your Majesty, is that not your job?"

            The king scowled at the Sheikah. "I simply want your opinion on the matter." He said.

            "What is there to say? He seems like a good lad, telling the truth. And quite handsome too, don't you think?" Impa added, grinning.

            King Harkinian rolled his eyes. "Is that what you noticed?"

            "Certainly you did too, sire. And I am more than positive that the Princess took it into account as well." Impa hinted with a smile. 

            "What is that supposed to mean?" the king said sharply, turning round to face the nursemaid. 

            "Ah, sire did it ever cross your mind why your daughter was _alone_ with the boy?" she asked with an air of great speculation.

            The king gaped wordlessly at Impa. "Zelda would _never_-"

            "Our dear Princess Zelda is growing up," Impa said dreamily. Then she walked away before she split her ribs from trying not to laugh. 

            Oh, Zelda was going to kill her when she heard. 

*******************************

            Zelda sighed and tipped her head skyward. She had spent nearly all day out in the courtyard, now that her punishment was over. Not that life had improved a great deal, considering her father's new "protective" order. She couldn't go anywhere without a guard following her and checking up on her. 

            She really wanted to get out, but seeing how all the guards were acting like there was a dagger around ever corner and the king agreed with their view she knew she couldn't. Unless, of course, she sneaked out . . . . 

            She heard footsteps behind her. A guard, no doubt. She gave an annoyed sigh. 

            "You don't constantly need to be checking up on me. I do believe I am entitled to have a little privacy, without guards breaking in every moment." She said, irritated, without turning around. 

            "Oh, I am deeply sorry Princess if I am "breaking in on your privacy" but I was wondering if you could help me find the exit." came humor-filled voice.

            Zelda spun around, realizing that it was no guard.

            Link smiled. "Hello," he said. 

            Zelda reddened and hastened to explain. "Sorry, I thought you were a guard and I was just a little frustrated at them." 

            His smile faded a little. "Why are you frustrated at them?" he asked.

            Zelda shook her head and sighed. "My father has put them on it. He's been terribly worried about my safety since the incident at the ball." She said, putting sarcasm on the "terribly worried" and rolling her eyes. 

            "Well, his reasons are meant well." Link said fairly.

            "You and Impa would be great friends," Zelda grumbled. "That's what she said too."  

            Link laughed. "Ask if you can go out for awhile." He suggested.

            Zelda gave a very bitter laugh. "Not likely my father's going to have much mercy on that idea." She said. 

            But once that was said, gloom was settled deeper in her face. Link looked at her, thinking that he could at least attempt to cheer her up. Then he thought of an idea, but he let the silence pass for a moment before he said anything.

            "Do you-do you want to come with me to some place?" He finally asked hesitantly. 

            She looked up at him. "Really?" 

            "Well you don't have to," Link said hastily, misreading her expression. ""I mean if you get caught it wouldn't be as bad, because at least you were with someone." 

             Zelda's face brightened immediately. "Alright," she said with a grateful smile. 

            Link smiled inwardly. "Should you ask permission or—"

            "I think its better this way," Zelda intercepted quickly. She wouldn't be able to take Impa's face if Impa heard she wanted to go with Link somewhere. Or her father's. Goddesses, that would be horrid. 

            "Alright then, let's go."

            "Where are we going?" 

            "Surprise." Link said with a surprise.   

            With Zelda leading the way, they snaked past the guards but none of them ever heard or saw them, even when Link couldn't hold in his sneeze. 

            "For one being put on extra-duty, they're not doing too well." Link whispered as they crossed yet another one unnoticed. 

            "They never do," she whispered back. 

            When they reached the castle wall, Link looked at Zelda. 

            "Usually I climb over it but—" she gestured toward her gown, which obviously was not in much of a condition for any climbing. 

            "I'll climb over first," Link volunteered. "And I'll help you over." 

             Link climbed over easily and landed on the soft green grass. "Okay," he called over.   
            Apparently it wasn't too hard to climb over with a dress on, but Zelda had to take care not to rip or stain it in case someone noticed. Taking a breath she jumped down to the ground below. 

            Link caught her in his arms, putting their faces uncomfortably close to the other. There was a pause in which he stared into her eyes and she stared back and the world seemed to stop. Their faces, their breath, their lips were so close, and his strong arms around her slender waist . . . Zelda leaned forward, completely unaware of what she was doing . . .  

            Link quickly let go, and blushing, he looked away to cover up for the awkward moment. 

            Zelda felt an odd tingling feeling crawling on her spine and the place Link had touched her. What in Nayru's name just got into her then? Her whole body felt overheated, but in that one moment when Link held her, everything seemed to slow down and it was just them, falling into the other's eyes. 

            "Um, it's this way." Link said finally, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. They walked in an unusual awkward silence and Link thanked the goddesses when they finally neared the destination. 

            He stopped in front of a bush.

            Zelda stopped as well and looked down at the scrubby little shrub. "A bush?' she asked, her eyebrows raised.  

            He smiled, drew his sword and cut the bush to reveal a hole. "Look again," he answered.

            Zelda stared at the hole. "You don't expect me to drop down there, do you?"

            "Don't worry, it's a safe landing." He promised.

            "Right," 

             "I'll go first if you like." 

            "Fine, but if it's not a soft landing you'll be caught for trying to injure a princess." Zelda warned.  

            "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied serenely. He jumped down into the black hole. Zelda gaped after him. 

            "What did I get myself into?" she muttered but followed him, closing her eyes tightly.

            Link was right. It was a safe landing. If that's what it could be called. Instead of the rush of wind she learned to expect in her nearly 17 years of life, she felt herself almost slow down in mid-air and then suddenly-

            "Told you it was a safe landing" Link said with a grin. 

            "What is this place?" Zelda asked with a gasp as she stared around the beautiful place. A multitude of pinkish fairies floated happily about, leaving a trail of sparkles above a small pond of clear smooth water. 

            "Fairy fountain," he answered, grinning at her astonishment.

            She had never seen a fairy, but Impa told her that every child in the Kokiri forest had one. She had asked Impa, when she was younger, if she could have one too but Impa only smiled and shook her head no. And now, looking at the lighted fairies she felt the desire burning again to have one of her own. 

            "It's beautiful," Zelda whispered softly, her aqua colored eyes reflecting the light from the fairies. 

            "Yeah," Link said, his voice just as quiet as hers, but he was not looking at the fairies; he was looking at her. Quickly realizing what she was talking about and what he was looking at did not match, he focused his attention back at the fairies but not fast enough for Zelda to notice and blush.   

            "Do many people know about this place?" Zelda asked, taking a step forward.

            "No . . . just me," Link said. "And you," he added quietly after a moment. He wasn't sure why or what had told him to show her this place. He liked having this private place to himself, but showing it to the princess didn't bother him at all. . . .

            The fairies were happily hovering around above the small pond. Zelda reached out her palm into a small huddle of the fairies, and one of them swirled around it, giving Zelda the strangest feeling like lukewarm drops of water being sprinkled on her hand.  And then the fairy vanished. Zelda gasped very slightly.

            Link laughed a little at the look of surprise on Zelda's face. "They're healing fairies. And once they heal whatever's wrong they disappear. But don't worry, they don't die." Link assured her, seeing the stricken look on her face and laughing again.

            Zelda blinked. She then smiled, and looked down at the ankle-deep water. Her smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. Link was looking away, past her and at the fairies and did not notice. Zelda swooped down and reached her hand into the small pool of water.

            "Hey Link," she said, and just as his head turned to her, she splashed him with a handful of water. 

            At the sight of his dripping face, Zelda burst with laughter. 

            "You should have seen the look on your face!" she said. 

            Link scowled at her and quickly bent down and splashed her back. Zelda stopped in mid-laugh.

            "What was that for?" she sputtered.

            Link laughed. "You should have seen _your_ face." He said. Zelda glared and tried splashing him again but this time Link was ready. He ducked the spew of water, and sprayed her back. Receiving a face full of water, she angrily brushed her wet hair away from her face, she took aim and this time managed a full on hit.

            Pretty soon, they were both soaking wet and at the sight of the other the both fell over laughing. 

            "We should get home," Link said finally. 

             "Before you get splashed even more." She teased.

            "Same to you, Princess." 

            She laughed and they left the fairy fountain, the pool somewhat less full then before.

            They snuck back in the castle, Zelda managing to use the outer vines to climb back in. They stopped outside the gates. 

            "Thank you." She said, suddenly and strangely shy. 

            "For what?" he asked, with a soft smile

            Zelda didn't answer for she had become lost in his eyes. Unconsciously, he leaned closer towards her. Zelda blinked and blushed, but suddenly noticed he was a whole lot closer than she thought. Her whole body began to feel warm.

            Link smiled, and bent his head towards her. He pressed his soft lips against hers and then quickly pulled away, blushing.

            "Bye Zelda." 

            Zelda stood, staring. _"What just happened?"_ she thought, her heart fluttering. She blinked. She touched her lips. It did happen. She smiled, fireworks exploding inside her. 

            Barely noticing her movements and feeling slightly dazed, Zelda sneaked back into the castle. Still grinning broadly, she turned the corner she faced sharply with Impa, who was blinking and staring at the drenched princess.

            "Princess, what _happened_?" Impa asked, aghast at the sight of her. Zelda amused herself for a moment thinking of all the possible things to say, and which ones would scare Impa the most. 

            "Where were you?" Impa asked still staring wide-eyed at the princess. 

            "Oh around." Zelda said with a casual wave of her hand.

            "Around where?" Impa asked sharply, with her scrutinizing gaze.  

             "Oh just around the field . . . . with Link," Zelda said in an innocent tone. She waited, anticipating Impa's reaction.             

            Impa's eyes widened even larger, to teacup-proportionate size and her mouth hung open.

            "_What?_" 

             And Zelda, laughing at Impa's expression, marched past her into her bedroom, to dry off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: Ha I suck at kisses. But that one was a quick one, there will be more serious ones later (thus the rating PG-13) And it's a boulder I know, but Link pulling out a bomb and letting it explode . . . .eh it seems kind of crude, romance-wise and all. ^^ 

Just a little quick note, but if you guys haven't already I think you should read Hylian Heroine's "Lost and Found." It's a really good story and it's zelink. So go read it! ^_^

So anyways, please review, and I'm not making any promises to when I update next. We all remember last time that happened . . . _ Well that's it, toodles everyone! 


	9. Melinaea's Eve Plans

Hey everyone! I know it's been an amazingly long time since I last updated, but things just kept coming up and this chapter kept getting increasingly more difficult. But wow, when you leave a really long break you start seeing who really loves your story. And I'm so pleased to see so many people do.

Anyways, I'm ecstatic about how many reviews I've received. You probably will not remember what you said, when you reviewed oh so long ago, but I'm responding anyways because I loved them all. XD

**Addam: **Wow . . . It's great reviewers like you who get me back on track. It's okay I understand your frustration. Thanks a lot for reminding me. Those reviews actually make me happy. Haha what's funny is I base a lot of what Roy says of my own brother. Well thanks for reviewing!

**Me: **Sheesh. Don't like, don't bother reviewing.

**Link's Brother **(and)** You Smell like Wal-Mart!: **Haha wow two names, one person! Sorry, I've been ticking a lot of people off with this story. ;; Well I take that as you like my story! Thanks!

**Weeeeeeee!: **Think I'm missing some e's on your name . . . oh well. Anyways, I'm glad you like and thanks for giving a realistic idea of the kiss. =) Thanks!

**George Idiot Bush: **Gosh, you anonymous dudes crack me up. I literally laughed out loud when I read your review. "Random to the pits of Hell." Haha why thank you, I take that as a compliment. Thanks!

**I Don't Flame: **aww…you got me when I read that first line. I got all huffy and upset and then I read the second line. Thanks!

**Review Person: **I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying!

**Par Armsford: **Woah this for a Zelda game? Highly doubt it, but thanks! And if I am rich and famous for making a game I'll be sure to thank you Thanks!

**Evelaunce: **Haha sounds good to me, but you don't suck at romance either. Hope you get around to updating…

**Keiko Matsumori: **Lol the longer kissing scenes? Well you'll get them, not in this chapter though. But soon . . . . Thanks!

**Foxy Girl: **Wow…it's that good you want to read them over? Wow that means a lot . . .Thanks!

**Ayachan21: **heh thanks!

**AnimeAngel90: **Hey it's great you got a penname! I know, Impa is pretty mean but she's just playing around. Of course, if someone said that to _me _I'd chuck something at them. Thanks for reviewing!!

**SoulessCalibur: **Hehe, its okay if you only say "YAY" that really satisfies me enough And trust me, I suffered. Thanks!

**Caitlin: **Aww . . . thanks! I'm glad you got so excited . . . I hope it was worth it.

**Zelda's baby girl: **Wow . . . Lol. I'm trying! I'm getting to like this story too. Thanks!

**Broadwaysopranoprincess: **Aww . . . thanks. But I always thought writing kisses is hard. Thanks for your review!

**Devil's Little Sister: **You wouldn't! Link?! Oh, how cruel! But by my updating skills, Link is probably deformed blob by now . . . ;; Haha thanks!

**Hylian Heroine: **Hey! I'm glad you understand; romance _is _hard to write. I'm glad this on your favorites! Update your story soon k? Pleeease?

**WHOCARES?: **If you thought it was forgotten then, it's definitely forgotten now. ;; Well I hope you're still out there! Thanks!

**Swordmaster-Orca: **Aw really? I try to keep the corny level to a minimum. Thanks!

**PIRO the unforgiven one: **Haha no worries, I read all this stuff too and I have no life whatsoever. Thanks!

**Faceless Serenity: **I kept up my promise!!! Yay! Thank you my update installer-like reminding friend. Thanks again for giving me the idea! I owe you a huuuge one! Update soon, k? =)

**Fierce Diety Zelda: **Hehe it's okay . . . I knew your name sounded familiar. Glad your back! Thanks!

**Got-lotr: **Whoopsie . . . this is the kind of stuff my editing doesn't catch. Thanks! I'm so glad there's someone out there who catches this stuff. Thanks!

**Ayachan21: **Oh, did you review twice?? Wow, you're nice!! Thanks a lot! And I try to update . . . not that it works out --;; Thanks again!

**Anyone: **Well I eagerly await your penname. But maybe you should keep your penname "anyone" Haha just for tradition. Thanks a lot!

**Black RoseL Me: **Aww, an undying fan. Thanks!

**Berlin'sBrownEyes: **Lol, I'm probably the worst at the updating soon thing. 4 months? I amaze even myself. I'm glad you like Impa and the king's conversation. Some parts have to be funny, or else it gets overdramatic. Your reviews are so fun to read. Thanks!

**Pinguicha: **Wanna know a little secret? I probably have 1000 typos if it weren't for the computer's spellchecker. But thanks, your review had me smiling like a fool. Thanks so much for editing this! I took your advice and tried making things a bit more simpler to understand. But I didn't add in the part where Ganny makes the man a disguise . . . you'll see why later mysterious laughter Thanks again!

**Chaosking: **Aw, that's okay I'm glad you took the time to review. What happened to your romance fic? You gotta update it! (As if I'm one to talk . . . )

**Sawyerzelda: **I _tried_ to hurry and update . . . didn't work out though. ;; But people like you keep me going. Thanks!

**Midnight**** Starfire: **Aww! But seriously, you have the kind of writing I really hope to achieve. I'm jealous! Most anticipated award? Aw, thanks your review made me feel so happy! I'm glad you liked Impa and the king's conversation; that was one of my favorite parts of that chapter too. I write really long reviews for your story too, and I have to stop myself cause I realize I'm babbling sometimes. Thanks!!

Wow . . . so now, with that done, let's finally move on to the chapter! throws confetti

* * *

Chapter 9: Melinaea's Eve Plans

The lonesome moon shined brightly against the star stained night. All was still and silent, except for one figure, hunch-backed and covered in a dark cape, hobbling awkwardly around the woods.

He finally stopped at a clearing, where opposite from him was another man, tall and broad-shouldered. The tall man raised his eyebrows expectantly. At once, the hunch-backed man stooped into a crooked bow.

"You're late." Ganondorf said.

"My apologies, My Lord." The man said, ducking into an even lower bow. "I had trouble finding my way here."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Instead he examined the man and said without preamble, "You are known to snoop and spy, correct?"

The man fumbled with his cloak. "Well, My Lord, I am not fond of that exper-"

"I don't recall asking you if were fond of it." Ganondorf hissed. "You will do as I ask."

The man shivered. "Yes-yes, My Lord. What is it you require of me?"

Ganondorf eyed the henchmen for a second longer and said, "I need you to go and spy on the princess. Find out what's happening in the castle and any information you can."

Before he could stop himself, the man asked with a slight quiver in his voice, "Why do you need me to spy?"

"For a new lead on capturing the princess." Ganondorf replied shortly. "Another direct attack would be foolhardy with guards surrounding the place."

"But what about Stanton?"

"Oh, him." Suddenly Ganondorf smiled his malicious smiles. "Stanton failed in his task, so I had to dispose of him."

A chilly wind blew, rustling the leaves above. "You-you killed him?" the man's voice trembled.

"Yes I did." Ganondorf said, sounding highly satisfied with himself. "You'd be surprised how high his voice is when he screams in pain."

There was a brief sickening silence.

"I wonder. . . ." Ganondorf said, his eyes dancing with cruel amusement. "How high your voice is when you're screaming in pain?"

There was another, more terrified, silence. Finally, the man choked out, "You-you wouldn't . . ."

"I might . . ." Ganondorf said, the malevolent amusement in his voice more pronounced then ever. ". . . If you fail me. But you won't fail me, will you?"

"No-no, My Lord."

"Good then. Go and spy on the princess and come back and report to me."

"Yes, My Lord," and the man hobbled away, desperate to get away from the wickedness standing behind him. Thinking grimly of Stanton's fate, he almost felt sorry for the princess and the boy; they didn't stand a hair of a chance.

Princess Zelda sat on a spindly wooden chair in the library reading a thick book, by a dying candlelight. She had found this room to be some sort of sacred haven, for few people ever came here and could bother her. She doubted whether her father even _knew_ there was a library in the castle.

But just as Zelda was beginning to feel at peace, the door burst open, letting light pervade through the room. Zelda shut the book and looked to see who the rude intruder was, and found no surprise when she saw her tall nursemaid standing at the doorway.

"There you are, Zelda!" Impa said walking in. "And what are you doing reading by such a dim light?"

"Oh, how foolish of me," Zelda said in a sarcastic cry. "Who knows of all the utterly tragic things that could have happened?"

Impa frowned. "Watch your mouth, Princess."

Zelda gave a small "hmph" in reply and turned back to the book.

"I need to have a word with you, Zelda." Impa said in a very serious voice.

"I'm listening." Came the listless reply.

"Put the book down."

Zelda s hut the book again and looked up irritated. "What is it?"

"Why are you in such a sour mood today?" Impa asked the frown fixed on her face.

"I'm not in a sour mood." Zelda said childishly.

"You are. But that's the point. The point is that Melinaea's Eve is coming up."

Zelda groaned.

"You know that this is a very important holiday." Impa continued, as if she had not heard Zelda. "Your father has invited some very influential guests for the occasion. And you better keep a civil tongue around them, hear?"

Zelda said nothing.

"They may not be the nicest people, but try and behave. See to it that they enjoy their stay."

"Melinaea's Eve is supposed to be fun." Zelda protested with a small pout.

"Have your fun afterwards," Impa said sternly. "Your father will be very angry if anything goes wrong."

She gave a sigh and said, "Okay, I heard you. Don't nag." The book was opened again, signaling the end of Impa's lecture.

Impa eyed Zelda for a moment, with an odd mixture of pity yet strictness on her face. Then she gave a quiet sigh and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Impa walked the length of the corridor, then down two flights of stairs, past the first two doors and finally came to a stone door that led into the stifling hot kitchen.

The kitchen, as always, was chaotic but with delicious smells around every stone corner. Impa had little trouble locating the head servant, who was bellowing orders to the sea of servants all agitatedly preparing lunch.

"Where's the dessert?" he was shouting among the hurried servants. "Where did the apple pies go? Who made the dessert? Where—Oh, hello Impa." The head servant said, turning around and finding the nursemaid looking at him.

"Everything okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, fine. Just fine." The head servant replied. At that moment, a servant dropped several cups and silverware, and they clunked loudly on the stone floor.

"I see." Impa said watching the servant feverishly pick up the dishes. "Well, I came here to ask whose turn it was to get supplies from the market."

"Oh well, that would be Nava. Hold on, I'll get her." He turned back to the swarm of servants. "Nava!" he called. "Nava!"

A young frail servant broke out against the crowd. She looked at the head servant, who beckoned her forward, and she came hurrying towards him.

"Yes sir?" she inquired in a high sweet voice.

"It is your turn to get the supplies from the market, isn't it?" The head servant asked surveying Nava through beady eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Impa do you have the list of everything needed to be bought?"

"Yes and since Melinaea's Eve's coming up, we need a few more things than usual so . . ." Impa whipped out a long wrinkled piece of parchment and gave it to Nava. The young servant's eyes widened as she took the lengthy parchment, but said nothing.

"I'd leave right now if I wanted to buy everything before nightfall." Impa said lightly. Nava inclined her head and quickly hurried away, dragging the long piece of parchment along.

"Perhaps we should have picked a more, um, durable, servant." The head servant said, watching Nava go with doubtful eyes.

Impa's only remark to that was, "She'll live."

"Oh what a grand day it is!" Roy cried into the sunny afternoon. "A grand day for so many things . . . such as shopping for presents for beloved ones and friends." He stopped there and looked at Link to see if his words had any effect.

"Yes, a grand day indeed." Roy continued, raising his voice. "A wonderful day to buy things and to give presents. Don't you think so, Link?"

Link gave an exasperated sigh. "Roy, I'll get you a present okay? So no need to keep badgering me."

"Why, that thought never crossed my mind! But now since you mentioned it, there is a fine shield that I wouldn't mind having—"

Link laughed. "Alright I'll get you a present for Melinaea's Eve, but only if you get me something."

"Deal. But I should think giving a gift to _me_, and simply knowing you've done a good thing, is satisfaction enough." Roy said loftily.

Link rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for awhile until finally Roy said, in the air of one simply remarking of the weather,

"Those shields sure are popular. I'd hate for them for them to run out of them—"

Link groaned and stood up. "Okay I'll go and get you one now. Do you want me to wrap it up in pretty paper too, Roy?"

"Sure. And now, you're getting all your present shopping done early! What would you do without me?"

Link rolled his eyes again. But he _did_ have presents to buy for Melinaea's Eve. And so, with a mental list of everyone he needed to buy gifts for, he set off to the market.

The sun beamed down on the crowded streets of the Market. Everyone was preparing for the holiday, even the grumpy storeowners, who had decorated their front door with a wreath or a heart. But no one was buying or carrying as many parcels as Nava.

The young servant struggled to walk without collapsing under the pressure of at least thirty parcels, all being carried under her arms. The whole pile teetered dangerously, and people kept a good distance away from her, in fear the load would fall down.

"Why do we need all these things anyway?" Nava muttered angrily to herself, as she consulted the list yet again for even more things to buy.

She looked up to find a store that might sell such a thing, but in her lack of attention, she stumbled over a crack in the street, lost her footing, and, as predicted, the whole mass of parcels came tumbling down.

"Oh no!" Nava cried, looking at the disarray that lay before her.

"Would you like some help with that?" A voice sounded behind her.

Nava turned and saw an extremely handsome man with tangled fair locks, looking at the mess through endlessly deep blue eyes.

"Yes, please," Nava said shyly and turning her face away.

The man regarded her for a moment before he asked, "Have I seen you before?"

Nava fumbled with her dress. "I don't think so—I work at the castle, and this is my first time getting supplies."

"Really?" An image of a lovely Princess Zelda came to his mind. "Do you know Zel-I mean the Princess?

More fumbling of the dress. "Well—I've seen her around, but I've never spoken to her."

"Oh." He looked at her a moment more. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Nava. Yours?"

"Link. Nice to meet you." Link began to help her pick up the fallen things.

Nava bent down and started stacking boxes of fabric. Fearing awkward silence, she asked "Do you know the Princess?"

"Oh yeah, she and I are friends." Friends. The word echoed strangely through his mind. It sounded stale and queer, and he couldn't figure out why.

"I see." After few more moments of silence she took another stab at conversation she asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm buying presents." He grinned to himself remembering Roy's "hints".

"Are you buying the Princess one?" she asked with a soft smile.

Link blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"Are you buying the Princess one?" she repeated. "You said you were friends."

Link looked at her oddly. No, he wasn't getting her a present. Not for Melinaea's Eve. If he gave a guy a present for Melinaea's Eve, it was fine because it showed it was out of good friendship. But if he gave a girl a present for Melinaea's Eve, it was tradition that it didn't mean out of friendship but out of—

"I wasn't planning on it." Link said loudly to stop his run-away thoughts.

Nava gave him a disapproving look. "That's too bad." She sighed. "It'd be really awful if she expected one, too." She looked over at Link and was pleased to see his uneasy expression.

"I guess I could get her one." he said uncomfortably. "But I probably won't see her so it'd be a—"

"Don't be silly. You go hurry and get her something and come back here and give it to me. And I'll give it to her." She said with a smile.

Link opened his mouth to say he didn't know what to get her, but the most perfect idea came to his mind. It was so perfect that Link didn't protest anymore. Instead he stood up and thanked Nava.

"Not a problem. But hurry." Link smiled and thanked her once more and left, walking quickly.

Nava sighed and went back to picking up the parcels. "But you could have helped me finished picking this up before you left." She muttered to herself.

* * *

A/n: I know it wasn't my best okay? So don't flame me. sigh A huge, huge, huge thank you to Pinguicha who offered to help me out with this. Another gigantic thank you to Faceless Serenity who helped me with the idea for this chapter and also edited it. You guys rock!

Did you all get what Melinaea's Eve was? I did my best without having to resort to lame narrating but it's basically a holiday a lot like Christmas. A while ago, my friend told me Melinaea could be another name for Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love (hint hint)

I have a big question to ask all of you: do you think it's too early for Zelda and Link to confess? I'm not sure, and I decided to leave it up to you guys. Please answer in your wonderful non-flaming reviews! I'll be a better updater next time, so I'll see you all later!


	10. Slipping and Spinning Beneath Her Feet

**WHOAA BIG NEW 7 YEARS LATER UPDATE!**

Sorry guys. I just got stuck in the Temple of Time, but I've emerged, a fully grown ~woman~ now. (Srsly. I'm old as shit now.)

Okay. So. I was messing around late tonight and I came upon my old fanfiction, out of nostalgia and I literally had **NO **idea people were still reading this. Granted, it's been few and far in between, but these reviews that are begging me to finish...well they're breaking my heart. Some of my favorite fanfics were discontinued too, and I was kind of bummed about that, so I feel bad being on the opposite side of that.

That said, I cannot even _read_ this anymore without cringing. I guess the last chapter isn't...the worst? What's a little sadder is to realize I have actually NOT vastly improved my writing since I was 12. Uhm. Oh well. Shit happens.

ANYWAY THE POINT IS if someone is interested in finishing this one, as it currently stands with these 10 chapters, for God's sake, do it. I can't even remember what I was planning to do with the plot here, so literally whatever the hell you want to do is cool. Just PM me and we'll talk. I can't imagine I'll get a ton of offers, at all, but it does make me sad that there are still some people out there waiting for me to finish this.

**IN SUMMARY:**

**If someone wants to finish this fic, PM me and we'll work it out. I think basically you can just post this story with the first 10 chapters on your own account. A little acknowledgement that those parts are mine is all I'd ask. You can do whatever you want with it.**

* * *

OKAY GOOD TALK. bye girls and boys!

Just when you thought it was over, True Love strikes back! Ha, sorry guys, I got into a major writing block with this one. I abandoned it for awhile and worked on some other stuff, but now the time has come. . . .

I updated! Hoorah! With **fourteen **whole pages on Word. Yeahh, that's right, fourteen! And all the reviews! Oh la la, so many, many reviews. XD I love you guys to pieces! Normally, I would put the responses here, but I decided that over the next few days I will post them on my bio. So check there some days later.

And now I present to you chapter ten! Woah, I reached the double digits. O.O

* * *

** Chapter Ten: Slipping and Spinning Beneath Her Feet**

A thin line of orange, hazy sunlight streamed peacefully through the gap in the curtains and fell upon a sleeping Zelda's face. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and rolled over to her other side, continuing to sleep serenely.

But then, a second later, her eyes flew open and she rolled onto her back, wide awake. "It's Melinaea's Eve." she said aloud to herself. Already she could hear the thumps of the servants' footsteps as they rushed back and forth, hurrying the last minute preparations.

With a weary groan, she sat up, stretching and yawning, but then, suddenly, something by her dresser caught her eye. Curiously, she threw the covers aside and walked to the wooden stand. And there, atop the dresser was a brightly wrapped, box-like parcel, with a silk ribbon tied delicately around it.

_A gift?_ Her stomach filled with childlike butterflies as she picked up the parcel, running her hands over the rectangular shape and its hard, wood-like surface.

She spent the best of a minute, guessing the parcel's contents and placed her wager on a book, probably from Impa. And then she promptly untied the ribbon, ripped of the wrapping and out fell the gift.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

A mahogany box sat proudly on her dresser, gleaming even in the dim light, with delicate carvings all around the side. Zelda reached her hand out, her fingers trembling ever so slightly, and opened the lid.

A beautiful gold necklace curved around a scrap piece of paper that looked oddly out of place, between the mahogany box and the gold necklace. She picked up the necklace and dangled it between her fingers, and held it up at eye-level to see the pendant.

Even in her limited knowledge of jewelry, she could tell the gold was exquisite. But the best part was the pendant. It was a single diamond, sparkling and white, but the center was hollowed out. And engraved inside the hollow part of the diamond was the outline of a fairy. And oh! When she held it up to the sunlight, the diamond's radiance made the fairy sparkle and almost seem alive.

Her mind filled with a blank kind of buzzing. _Who—?_

Her eyes darted back to the out-of-place scrap piece of parchment and she snatched it up eagerly only to find it blank on one side. She turned it over and there, scrawled upon it, were the words:

From Link.

She read it again.

From Link.

There was a long silence as she slowly registered the words. And then her mind went into a chaotic daze of fireworks, exploding left and right.

_Link?_

Oh Goddesses. Link!

She felt her heart soar upward. It wasn't from Impa or her father. It was from Link! She keenly regarded the paper once more, expecting to read more, but there was nothing else. Only "From Link". She felt vaguely disappointed, but she wasn't sure what else she expected to see.

She gazed over the necklace lovingly, absently twirling it around in her right hand, and the note still clutched in her left. Link . . .

Wait. Link?

For Melinaea's Eve?

Yet again, she looked at the paper, making sure she read it right. But there was no question. In clear, charcoaled letters were the words "From" and "Link."

But . . . for Melinaea's Eve? Did he mean . . .?

She flushed and felt stupid for doing so. No, what was she thinking? Melinaea's Eve was a time for _friends_ to give gifts to other _friends. _It was a time to celebrate friendship, joy and love—

She stopped dead. Love?

She looked at the necklace.

Love?

She closed the box with a snap, shoved the little piece of paper under it and out of sight, but kept the necklace safely in her hand. She strode to the window and gazed out into the courtyard.

She sighed and looked down at her hand, at the necklace. Maybe it was friendship. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was even bribery. Who was she to question or even think about it?

Then she reached around her neck and fumbled with the clasp of the necklace. Friendship or love, either way, it was a beautiful necklace. She admired its beauty around her neck, and the nice way it sparkled in the sunshine.

She smiled.

Good days didn't start out much better than this.

"Oh my! What could this be?" Roy cried on Melinaea's Eve morning, with fake surprise. "It couldn't be that new shield, could it?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Try not to tear the wrapping into—" Link stopped as he watched Roy shred apart the paper. "Pieces." He finished, shaking his head. "Never mind, but it's your job to throw away the pieces of paper."

"Stop being such a sour puss, Linky!" Roy said jollily. "It's Melinaea's Eve! Tomorrow's Melinaea's Day and it's going to be spent with holy ceremonies and praying. So enjoy today!"

"Right."

Link turned away as Roy hugged his shield lovingly, and looked out the window. By now, the sun stretched across the sky like a banner and most everyone in Hyrule was awake, wishing each other a happy holiday and opening their presents. He wondered if she got his present. He wondered if she liked it.

"Come on Roy, let's go get some breakfast." Link said loudly and abruptly, walking to the kitchen and decidedly leaving that last thought at the window.

Mounds after mounds of warm bread. Bowls after bowls of oatmeal. Plates after plates of bacon and other poultries. Heaps and heaps of butter and jam. Glasses after glasses of every kind of juice, milk and water. Baskets after baskets of fresh fruits. And all this was just for breakfast.

Zelda was seated at the dining hall, staring at the enormous pile of food in front of her. The servants felt they had to be well fed all through the day of Melinaea's Eve. If they invited every person, every Zora, and every Kokiri to dine with them, there would be enough food for all and all too much left over.

But the only people dining with her were the king, King Rookwall, Prince's Selth's father, and Prince Selth himself. Joyful company.

_Who eats this much?_ Zelda asked herself. She watched Prince Selth empty out half of the rolls of bread. _Ah. Of course._

The kings talked gallantly of political affairs, as always, and Prince Selth was busy devouring half of the food laid out for them. But Zelda didn't mind. Keeping quiet and out of any conversation was the way she enjoyed interacting with them most.

But after breakfast, as she was leaving the hall, Prince Selth caught up with her and to her intense dislike, walked along with her.

He smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything, Zelda!" he said.

"Say anything about what?"

"Why, about your present of course." he smiled broadly.

"Present?" She said blankly.

Selth stopped and looked at her. "For Melinaea's Eve! You didn't think I'd go without giving my fiancé a present for Melinaea's Eve, did you?"

Zelda stopped as well and swallowed hard. "Don't _ever_ call me your fiancé." she said, her voice low and quiet.

Selth pretended not to hear. "Well, I know I should wait till this evening to give you your gift, but I simply can't wait. And nor, I suppose, can you." He added with a grin.

"Actually, Selth, I can." Zelda replied with a smirk twitching her lips.

He didn't hear that either. With much flourish, he brought out a small, decorated box from his pocket, and held it to Zelda. "Open it."

Zelda would have much rather grabbed it and shoved it down his throat, but she suppressed the urge. Instead she flicked open the box and there, for the second time in the bare three hours she'd been awake, she found a necklace.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Prince Selth said, watching her closely for her reaction. Zelda did admit to herself that it was indeed a nice necklace, with a large diamond for a pendant, surrounded by smaller rubies, and _that_ was surrounded by sparkling green emeralds, making a fat, rich pendant.

"It is very beautiful." Zelda said, surprised by the politeness in her voice. "Thank you for your gift." She reached to take the box, and then rush away, but Selth pulled it from her reach.

"Don't you want to wear it right now?" he asked.

Every molecule in her body screamed "No!" but her mouth didn't move.

"I'll put it on for you." He said with a smile, after he realized she wasn't going to respond. He moved closer to her and went to put the necklace around her neck. Trouble was, there was already another one there.

She felt his eyes narrow on her neck. "Where did you get this?" he asked, frowning at it.

"It was a present." she replied and took a step away from him.

His eyebrows were raised. "Present?"

"That's when you give things to another person out of good will." she said, her lips twitching again. His eyes snapped back to her with a clear expression that said "I know what it means."

"Who gave it to you?" He said aloud, his eyes still narrowed.

Zelda was far from afraid of him, or his reaction, but she still didn't think it was a good idea to tell him the truth. So she said the first name that came to her head. "Impa."

"Impa?"

"Yes. My nursemaid."

He glared at the necklace, as if it insulted his own gift. "Well looking at it, I'd say she didn't want to spend more on your gift than that measly diamond. Or _couldn't_ spend more." he added with a smile.

Oh, how she wanted to hurt him so badly. Instead, she forced a smile. "Or maybe she knew it'd be ten times prettier than a fat diamond surrounded by rubies and emeralds." she said sweetly.

His expression dropped clear off, like ink on paper caught in the rain. "Wear this." he said, handing her his necklace. "This looks fit for a princess."

"And this," Zelda said, pointing to the one on her neck. "Is fit for Zelda."

He glared at her. "Take that one off." He said, with the merest trace of a growl.

The smile was no longer forced on her face. She was enjoying this. "No, I don't think I will." she said. She took the necklace from him. "Thank you for your gift."

He stared at her long and hard. "You wouldn't wear a necklace from your nursemaid so adoringly, Zelda." he said finally.

She stared back, unable to believe he had said those words. "Happy Melinaea's Eve, Selth." she said quickly, turned and left him standing there in the hallway, vaguely amusing herself with how the word "adoringly" was said.

"Just few more hours till the fun begins!" Roy said happily, glancing at the sky above him.

Link smiled and looked outside to the more-or-less empty streets of the Market. But they wouldn't be empty for long. Soon everyone would be out, dancing and eating, laughing and talking, getting drunk and merry, enjoying the festivities of the holiday.

"The parties are going to be reckless as ever." Marth said, his line of sight focused on where Link's was as well. "I heard some people are going to bring ten barrels of rum."

Link snorted. "Yeah, right. The same rumor went about last year too."

Roy sighed and stretched. "It doesn't matter. It's still going to be fun. You are coming, aren't you Link?"

Link shrugged. He wasn't sure he was in the mood.

"You know your girlfriend's coming." Marth said with a suppressed smile.

"Who?"

Marth smiled. Link frowned.

"Malon?"

Marth shook his head, smile widening.

"He's talking about Zel-da." Roy said, with a smirk.

Link stopped. Zelda.

Oh.

Zelda.

"Are you coming?" Marth asked again.

Link shrugged again. But suddenly, he was in the mood.

The hours passed quickly that day, morning morphing into afternoon, afternoon giving away to evening. And soon, Zelda was dragged into her room, accompanied by several servants and maids, all whose patience was wearing thin.

"It's time to dress for the nobles and relatives that are coming, Princess!"

"The king wants you to look your finest!"

"There's no time to argue!"

Zelda allowed herself to be the puppet, her servants and maids the puppeteers. The puppeteers dressed up their doll, moving the strings of her limbs as they wished, stretching out her arms, tilting her face, holding out her feet.

Finally, the puppeteers stepped back and admired their work and held a mirror to Zelda. A lovely image stared back at her, her cheeks as red as the setting sun, her hair set to the ocean's waves, a deep, rich red dress curving elegantly to her figure, and bright, bright blue eyes under curling eyelashes.

She smiled gallantly and thanked them for their work. But she could not quit being their puppet, for the next second the servants had gained control of her string-connected limbs again and forced her into the entrance hall.

"Wait here, Princess!"

"The nobles should be arriving any second!"

"Don't muss up your dress!"

Zelda sighed and picked at her gown. Her puppeteers had, once again, fit her too tight in her clothing.

"Stand up straight." came a voice.

Zelda turned around and faced Impa. "I would," Zelda replied. "Except I'm afraid the dress is going to rip if I do."

The nursemaid smiled. "Tight?"

"Extremely."

"Well, just greet the nobles that are visiting for Melinaea's Eve, wave to the common people of Hyrule, mingle in the parties going around, and then you can take off everything and sleep." Impa said soothingly, and tucking a loose strand behind Zelda's ear.

Zelda smiled and said wistfully, "Remember when Melinaea's Eve was about fun?"

Impa laughed. "Tomorrow the royal priest is coming to perform the usual Melinaea's Day ceremony, and no eating of anything but dry fruits and water."

"Who are the nobles that are coming?"

"Guess." Impa said dryly.

"Oh no." Zelda said, and her face fell. "Evelyn."

Impa nodded. "Her family gave a good amount of money to the castle repairs, and I'd be highly shocked if your father didn't invite them."

"Do I have to talk to her?"

Impa gave her a look, and Zelda sighed.

"More are coming, I don't know who. And I'd better be going," Impa said. "Mind your manners."

Zelda did not have time to tell her that she would try, for Impa had already disappeared, and nor did she have to wait long before the king showed up, along with King Rookwall and Prince Selth, all whom looked like they had been puppets themselves, but they looked highly pleased about it.

"You look beautiful, Zelda." Prince Selth said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. His eyes glanced her neck, where another necklace, neither Link's nor his, lay. Zelda wanted to keep Link's on, but her puppeteers had removed it. She was wise enough to not mention Selth's necklace to them.

Zelda soon heard the clip-clop of horses' feet outside which could only mean that their guests had arrived. And slowly, by twos and threes, the nobles arrived. And as Impa had said, in came Evelyn.

Evelyn had once been a nice girl, probably Zelda's favorite out of all the nobles, but riches and luxuries had transformed her into Zelda's least favorite. But there was no question about her looks; she was strikingly beautiful, with soft, auburn hair gliding down her face, and a charming, broad face with sparkling brown eyes and a sprinkle of freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose.

"Zelda!" Evelyn called. She smiled and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, and held her hand. "It's simply marvelous to see you!" she said.

Zelda bit back a laugh. The last time she had seen Evelyn, Zelda had ended up kicking her in the shin, causing her to cry. And Zelda knew that incident did not fall under the word "marvelous".

"Oh, yes, simply marvelous." Zelda replied instead however, and smiled back. Just to see her glare, Zelda asked cheekily, "How's your shin doing?"

No such luck; Evelyn didn't glare, only a second's crack in the smile. When she replied however, it was full-out beaming. "Oh, it's fine, it's fine. Just a little fun, we both were having." She said, waving aside the matter with her hand.

"Yes, I did had a lot of fun." Zelda said. Aha! Another, longer, crack in the smile.

But Evelyn had her own weapon to make Zelda angry. "So is it true?" she asked keenly.

"What?"

"You're engaged to Prince Selth?"

Zelda stopped dead. She was about to glare back, and perhaps repeat the shin-kicking incident but refrained from both. "Yes, it's true. I'm . . . engaged." she said, putting up a brave smile and hating the way the word sounded against her lips.

"Oh, my!" Evelyn looked over to where Selth was standing, by his father with another noble. "My, you surely got the goods of the lot!"

Zelda stared. "Excuse me?"

"Why, look at him. He's simply a _doll._"

Zelda stared at him to her. "Oh . . . of course." Zelda said awkwardly. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself to him?" she asked. "He'd be delighted to meet you."

Evelyn smiled. "Yes, I think I should. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Not in the least bit." Zelda said her first sincere statement all day. Evelyn smiled, kissed her once more, and left. Zelda sighed in relief, and continued making barren small-talk with the nobles around her, carefully avoiding Evelyn.

The hour passed by slowly, each minute dragging itself, one after another. But finally, the king took Zelda away from the crowd of nobles.

"Zelda," he said. "It's time we leave to greet the commoners. Fix up your dress and wait in the entrance." the king said, a smile was playing around his lips.

Zelda brightened. This, if she played her cards right, could be fun.

"Some of the nobles are coming, so mind your manners." The king called after her.

Well, she would have to play her cards very well then. She climbed into the awaiting carriage, with the aide of several servants for the red, sweeping gown she wore made climbing into anything no simple matter. And then they were set off, across the bumpy road, and into the fast approaching night.

Every year on Melinaea's Eve, her father made the same exact, kingly speech to the citizens of the greatness in the festivities of Melinaea's Eve. And every year, Zelda sat, pretending to pay rapt attention to her father, and smiling and waving hello and goodbye to the people. And then, they would spend a few short minutes "mingling" in the happy parties going on, and then rush back to the castle to keep company to the nobles.

This year was no different. The people on the village streets were dancing and laughing and talking, neither a worry nor care for tomorrow. So many people, enjoying this day, their cheeks flushed from laughter, and Zelda was not part of it. Out of all the luck, she was a princess.

The crowd quieted down, and the festivities became serious, as like every year, the king started his speech.

"Dear people of Hyrule. I come to you to celebrate this joyous holiday in occasion of Melinaea's Eve, where everyone should be merry and happy." The king began regally. "Everyone should enjoy themselves but make note not to let things get too far."

Zelda tuned out after that. Evelyn was smiling like a fool, waving to all the people energetically. She glanced at Zelda, who was standing non-waving, only smiling, and gave her a disapproving look. Then she turned back and continued to wave only too vigorously.

And then she heard the king finished, and everyone broke out into a strong applause. Whether they were listening or not was a mystery to Zelda. The king gave a last smile and executed a noble, simple wave good-bye to the applauding crowd. Then he turned to her, bent down and muttered in her ear,

"Go and mingle in the parties. Make a good impression. But don't stay long, we have to get back to the other nobles in the castle."

Zelda smiled. Her favorite part of the day!

"And take Evelyn with you."

Her mouth dropped open. "_What?" _she yelped, perhaps a little too loudly.

The king gave her a stern look and nodded. Zelda stared at him, her face turning into a glare. Her favorite part of the day. Gone.

The king walked away, and Evelyn soon replaced his company.

"So are we going down the festivities?" Evelyn asked, taking Zelda's hand again.

"Yes, we are." Zelda said through gritted teeth, throwing another glare at her father.

They slowly slipped themselves into the crowd. Everyone was busy dancing and singing along to the jumble of songs playing, that no one noticed her and Evelyn, for once in her princess life.

Evelyn made conversation with quite a few of the young men, while Zelda stared wistfully at the happy people dancing the night away. The young men were too dazed by Evelyn's looks to really listen to her, and it was really just Evelyn yapping on about her own affairs, making a nice, barren, one-way conversation.

Zelda's eyes skimmed the crowd, such a fierce aching in her heart as she gazed around the beautiful, blissful people, all celebrating, enjoying this day with the people they loved. But abruptly, her eyes came to a man who was not celebrating, and did not certainly look like he was enjoying anything.

He was against a table, loaded with rum and plenty of empty bottles, and staring at the people, with an intense look of dislike on his face. He wore a long, black cloak, an odd color to wear on Melinaea's Eve, but the baggy cloak was not enough to hide what seemed like a hunch back. On top his head, was a black hat to match, pulled down so low it nearly covered his eyes.

Zelda suddenly realized his eyes were not on the crowd anymore; they were on _her._ She blinked, but didn't look away and nor did he, and she felt a cold shiver run down her back. She looked away, at her hands, and saw along her arms were many, fine goose bumps. She chanced another glance at the man, who by now had looked away, but there was an odd gleam in his almost-covered up eyes.

She felt another shiver, and didn't know why, but something between his strange aloofness and his black garments made Zelda feel uneasy. She gave herself another glance at him, but suddenly, he was gone. She looked around the surrounding places, but he had disappeared. Just like that.

But why did she still feel that odd, cold shiver running marathons down her back?

Link was lounging lazily in a chair, drink in hand, sitting with Marth at a table, watching the people dance on by. Roy was somewhere, either dancing with a random girl he had found or, and more likely, eating.

Suddenly he felt an odd, strange tremble run down his back, and he shot up, sitting up straight in his chair.

"What was that?" Marth asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't know. . . ." Link said, massaging his back. He stared around the crowd. "I just felt this kind of shiver pass down my back."

Marth gave him a weird look and Link shrugged it off. "It must have been some kind of insect." Link said. But he still couldn't shake off that weird feeling.

"Hmm . . . and speaking of shivers, here's another thing that can make you act weird." Marth said, with a grin, and jerking his head to his right.

Link looked, and sure enough, he did feel a sensation shoot down his spine, but this time it was teasingly ticklish, almost pleasant. But a more important sensation was happening in his torso, something like butterflies, only these butterflies must have the ability to multiply with every second.

There was Zelda, a good distance away from him. He knew every year, the royals spent time "socializing" with the commoners but this was the first year he had ever felt whatever he felt in his stomach right now. He stared at her, maybe too hard and too long because Marth chuckled.

"When the moon sets, the two shall run away, and when they return it won't be till the break of day!" Marth said, reciting an old children's rhyme. Link elbowed him, but he let his eyes drift over to her again and let them stay there.

"She's beautiful." He murmured, completely to himself.

"Pardon?" Marth said.

Link jumped, realizing Marth was still there. "Er . . I said . . . I'm full. I, uh, ate quite a lot."

Marth raised his eyebrows. He glanced behind him, at her. "You are going to go and talk to her, aren't you?" he said.

Link blinked. Marth rolled his eyes. "Go before she has to leave." Marth urged.

Link shrugged, but within seconds, he found himself on his feet walking to her. The butterflies were multiplying by hundreds.

Zelda was still gazing absently around the crowd, that weird shiveryfeeling reduced to only a memory. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped around and came face to face with Link. Oh Goddesses. Link. And as if on cue, thousands of emotions came flying past, tangling up into a tense knot in her stomach.

He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said. More emotions came whooshing past, and settled into her tethered stomach.

"It's okay, I-I was just kind of day dreaming." Zelda said, smiling back. And then, as if the words were just barreling to get out, she said, "Thank you for the necklace. It's so lovely."

Link looked away, his cheeks reddening. "No problem. I met one of your servants at the Market and she said she'd give it to you."

"What's her name?" Zelda asked.

"Mmm, Nava? Yes, it was something like that. She said she knew you."

"Oh right, Nava." Zelda said, though having no idea who she was. She made a mental note to find her and thank her immensely.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her. Zelda stared at him and then laughed. Link felt his heart soar as she laughed.

"No, not at all. I wish I could be one of those people." She pointed to a man, dancing with a woman, both their eyes brimming with tears of laughter.

Link smiled. "Can't you just go in and dance with them?"

Zelda looked at him wryly.

"Don't tell me princesses don't dance."

She smiled. "I could, but I wouldn't be making a 'good impression'."

"You don't always have to." he said. She looked at him and then back at the couple dancing, a soft smile teasing her lips.

Link's heart was beating a storm, louder than the music and the people. The words were at the tip of his tongue, ready to shoot out, and ask her if she wanted to dance. He wanted to be with her so badly, that he was afraid he would forget to ask and simply just take her hand and lead her away.

"How long are you staying?" Zelda asked, just as Link opened his mouth.

He stopped, closed his mouth and shrugged. "As long as it's fun, I guess." And as long as you're here, he added silently.

"You'll be here all night," she said with a smile.

"Good, we can have fun all night."

"You can, I can't."

"Yes, you can." Link said. Zelda smiled and looked away.

There was a loud cough next to them. Zelda started and looked around to see Evelyn, whose eyes were on Link. Zelda had completely forgotten about her.

"Oh—this is Evelyn, my, er, friend. And this is Link." She said, feeling a strange gap missing after Link's name, knowing she didn't introduce him like she did Evelyn, by stating her relation to Evelyn as her "friend". But she no longer knew her relation to Link. She thought again of the necklace.

"Nice to meet you, Evelyn." Link said with a smile.

"Oh, and you, Link." Evelyn said with a smile, batting her eyelashes. "It's simply a _pleasure_ to meet you." She extended her hand. Link stared at it. He stared at Evelyn, to Zelda, who was staring at Evelyn, and back down to the hand. Shrugging inwardly, he bewilderedly raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Evelyn's smile widened as she withdrew her hand. Zelda was staring at Evelyn, her mouth just a little open, her face reading clear the one thought in her head; _what was that?_

"So where are you from Link?" Evelyn asked, stepping closer. "I hope it wasn't too long of a journey for you here."

Link looked rather bemused, not by her question but by her manner. "No, it wasn't. I live just a little way over there, near the village."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Really? I live near there too!" She smiled. "Perhaps one day, I should come visit you." she said, her eyelashes fluttering again.

Link blinked and looked away but there was a tiny, puzzled smile on his lips. "Sure."

Evelyn smiled and fluffed back her hair from her neck. Zelda stared at her, revolted. _What the hell are you doing? _She screamed mentally at Evelyn. She stared at Link, and she swore the smile was still on his lips. _And what the hell are _you_ doing? _

"Who are you here with?" Evelyn asked. Zelda disliked how close she was to him.

"Er, just my friends, here . . . someplace." Link said, waving his hand to the crowd. He found no red-haired head or teal-haired head anywhere.

"I see." Her eyes sparkled. "No girl?"

Link felt his cheeks redden. But worse, his eyes glanced to Zelda and he hated himself for it. "No."

"That's a surprise." she said, her smile widening. "I would have thought someone like you would have one, for sure."

Link blinked, blushed, and muttered something that Zelda couldn't hear, but Evelyn heard and laughed.

"Who are you with?" Link asked, though he already knew.

"Just Zelda." Evelyn said, glancing at her only for a second. Then swiftly, she changed the subject. "Do you dance?"

Link's eyes again darted to Zelda, and he found the best answer he had for that: he shrugged. "I'm alright."

"I love dancing." Evelyn said, though the last time she had come to a royal ball, Zelda remembered she kept against the wall, only dancing if someone asked her. "Wouldn't it be fun if the two of us could just dance here, all night?" she said with a smile.

Link looked back down at his shoes, hating the endless pit of awkwardness in his stomach region. "I suppose." He said.

Zelda stared between the two of them, anger boiling through her stomach. Her thoughts couldn't connect, and she could barely grasped what was going on. Link, on his part, looked clueless.

But this one thought did connect. Neither of them was going to pay any attention to her, not even Link who was too busy with Evelyn. Evelyn said something, not heard by Zelda's ears. Was he smiling at her again? Yes, that stupid, tiny smile. Was he blushing again too? The anger steamed upwards, heating her mind and her mouth. Fine. They didn't mind and neither did she. She waited until they were so busy talking again, and Evelyn was batting her eyelashes, and Zelda simply slipped away. They didn't notice.

They didn't notice.

Zelda felt herself crumble. Her favorite part of the day. The best part of her day. The best part of any day. Ruined.

She walked away from the festivities, glancing sourly at the men and women dancing, wishing she could throw a rock at them all. She stumbled away from the music and laughter, just a little ways away from the carriage. The place was empty and abandoned, looking dark and desolate compared to the bright and lively noise and light coming from the parties. Zelda sat on one of the low brick walls.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but the longer she sat, the stupider she felt. That necklace. She should throw it into a well and board it up, so no one, no one, would ever, ever see it. It really wasn't that beautiful anyways. The emotions she felt, the laughter, the knot in her stomach, were all gone. It was filled with something else, something Zelda had yet to find the right word for. It was part anger but something else. What?

She idly played with her fingers and her hair, knowing that the bottom of her dress must be dirty from sitting on this brick wall. Her servants would be mad, and her father would be angry she had walked away from the celebration, which he would say "does not make a good impression" but Zelda didn't care. She didn't care about much anymore.

It did not seem long before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, ready to see her father or Prince Selth or perhaps King Rookwall, coming back to the carriage to return to the castle, and was surprised to see neither of them, but Link. She turned back, staring at her hands, examining the loss of emotions she felt when she saw him, unlike before.

"Hi." he said, sitting next to her.

She didn't respond, only glanced at him stiffly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unsure of her less-than-warm greeting.

"Nothing. Everything's just super. Fantastic!" she said, her voice sounding strangely light and silly.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, staring at her.

"Oh, yes. I'm marvelous. Just marvelous."

Link didn't say anything. There was definitely something wrong.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her strange manner.

She let out an annoyed, exasperated sigh and stood up. "What do you care, Link?" she muttered.

"What?"

She turned around to face him. "What do you care? Just go back to the party."

Link stared. "What's the matter with you?" he said finally.

"Nothing! I'm doing just splendid." She said, spitting out each word. "Why don't you go back to the party? I'm sure Evelyn's missing you."

Link could do no more than stare at her blankly.

"You don't want to keep her waiting." Zelda said sweetly. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself with her."

He was still staring at her, but now his mouth was just in the merest outline of a frown. "What are you talking about?" he said.

Zelda didn't say anything. Link's eyes were fixed on her. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business." she snapped.

Link stared at her. "You were fine just a few minutes ago." he said slowly.

"I'm fine now. Just go back to all your friends."

"Which friends?" Link asked, genuinely bemused, and thinking of Roy and Marth.

Zelda shot him a nasty look.

"Why are you so upset?" Link asked, concern, worry, and confusion all folded together smoothly in his voice.

"I'm not upset!" Zelda snapped.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Link sighed and shifted his gaze to the ground. Zelda sighed too.

"You were having fun with her before, so why don't you just go back?" she said softly.

Something about her voice presented a thought to Link. "Are you angry with Evelyn?" he asked.

"Goodness, gracious no! How could I ever be angry at her?" Zelda asked, using the forced silly-sounding voice, only now it was oozing with sarcasm.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing! She's just marvelous. She's wonderful! Don't you think she's wonderful?"

Link stared. "She's . . . alright. A little, er, weird."

Zelda didn't say anything for a moment. Then, she sighed again and said, "Why don't you go back and enjoy more of her wonderfulness?" she asked, her voice bitter.

Again, something about her tone brought another thought to Link. "This has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

Zelda didn't answer, only scowled at her feet.

"Me and Evelyn?"

No reply.

Something clunked in place in Link's head. "Was I ignoring you?" he asked.

Zelda glared. She had had enough. "Leave me alone, Link."

"Oh, Zelda." He sighed, and his eyes softened. "I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to. She just kept talking and—"

"That's not all she wanted though," Zelda muttered quickly to her shoes.

Link stared. The gears inside his mind clicked. "Oh . . ."

Silence. Then—

"Zelda, I—"

"We're going to be going soon, I'm afraid you have to leave, Link."

"Wait, I didn't mean—"

"Go away!"

"I didn't mean anything; I was just talking to her!"

"Great, go talk to her some more."

"Look, I didn't even do anything!" Link said heatedly. "Is it my fault she was talking to me?"

"No, of course not." Zelda spat. "Nothing is your fault."

"Nothing happened, Zel, I was just talking."

"Talk some more then and tell me how things go."

"Why do you care so much if I just talk to her?"

"I don't!" Zelda said forcefully, spinning around. "I don't! I don't care at all!"

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes, you are."

"Go _away_, Link."

Link stared at her. "What are you angry at _me _for? I was just talking to this Evelyn and then I realized you were gone, so I came to look for you. Then I find you here, and all I asked was what you were doing here, and then you snap at me and get angry at me and yell at me for just_ talking_ to your friend. And anyways why do you care so much what I do with her?"

Zelda slapped her hand to her face in frustration. "Well here's a thought!" She snapped at him. The anger struck back, blinding her thoughts, her mind, and flooding her mouth. "Maybe because I love you! Did you think of that?"

Her words exploded into a deafeaning silence, ringing through louder than clanging bells. Suddenly realizing what she said, she clapped her hand to her mouth. But she knew it was true. It could only be true, because she knew what a lie felt like, and this, this did not feel anything like a lie, never a lie. Never a lie.

She looked away, at the soft, grassy ground below her that she could feel spinning and slipping beneath her feet. "I love you." she murmured more to herself than him. "And . . . you—you don't." Than she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

* * *

**A/n:** Ha! Cliffy time, baby! I thought the I-love-you-You-love-me scenes are getting old, so here, something new! That dressed-in-black guy? Yes, he was Ganondorf's henchman who was introduced somewhere 'round chapter three (ha, if you can remember back that far). Anyways, doesn't cliffies just make you want to press that review button down there and tell me to update? You know it does! Ha, don't fight the urge. Review! :o) Toodles loves!


End file.
